


juste un peu obsédé (just a bit obsessed); chicos heterosexuales #2

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: A Harry Styles le gusta el orden y el control en su vida. Él no es feliz cuando su novia invita a otro chico para hacer un trío. Harry cree en la monogamia, y nunca ha sido bueno compartiendo sus cosas. No ayuda el que Louis le caiga mal desde el comienzo.Pero lo que comienza como animosidad se convierte en algo más.Algo inesperado y muy equivocado.Se suponía que nunca iba a tocar a Louis. Se suponía que nunca iba a sentirse posesivo sobre el chico. Y definitivamente se suponía que nunca iba a querer a Louis más de lo que quiere a su novia.Es una receta para el desastre.





	juste un peu obsédé (just a bit obsessed); chicos heterosexuales #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453422) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Tercer libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT OBSESSED.**

**E** l principio del fin de la vida perfectamente ordenada de Harry Styles llegó una ordinaria noche de sábado.   
Su novia estaba acurrucada a su lado, la cabeza en su hombro, mientras observaban su serie favorita.

“¿Dulzura?” Mila murmuró durante una pausa comercial.  

“¿Hmm? 

“He estado pensando...”

Harry miró su oscura cabeza. “¿Qué?”

Los dedos de Mila jugaron con el dobladillo de su camisa. “Yo... ¿Qué piensas sobre intentar algo nuevo? Quiero decir sexualmente.”

Harry la miró con curiosidad. Mila normalmente no era tímida cuando se refería al sexo.

“Claro,” dijo con una leve sonrisa, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo y acariciando su nuca. “¿Qué quieres?”

Mila se mordió el labio y lo miró, sus ojos grises llenos de vacilación. “¿Qué acerca de un trío? ¿Con un hombre?”

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló en sus labios antes de desaparecer lentamente.

“No tienes que decidir nada ahora,” Mila dijo rápidamente. “Tomate tu tiempo y piensa en ello. No hay presión, piénsalo.”

Si ella no hubiera dicho eso, Harry lo habría rechazado de plano. Pero él la conocía. Era obvio que ella realmente lo quería.

Harry desvió la mirada. No era muy bueno en compartir sus cosas y creía en la monogamia. Pero se lo debía a ella para, al menos, darle un pensamiento, sin importar lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de otro hombre tocándola.

“De acuerdo,” dijo. “Lo pensare.”

Él sí pensó en ello. 

Estuvo constantemente en el fondo de su mente por los siguientes días, incluso cuando estaba en el trabajo. El pensamiento de Mila teniendo sexo con otro hombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero él no estaba celoso de por sí — sólo incómodo, alejado y ligeramente irritado con Mila. Ella sabía lo que pensaba Harry sobre tener múltiples parejas sexuales al mismo tiempo, pero había pedido por ello de todas formas. Por otro lado, ignorar la petición de su novia no era algo que haría un buen novio.

Maldita sea. Estaba pensando en círculos. Necesitaba una nueva perspectiva sobre esto.

Harry terminó llamando a Jared, su primo y amigo más cercano. Últimamente, rara vez se veían cara a cara, desde que Jared trabajaba en Inglaterra, pero ellos habían sido cercanos desde su infancia. Él siempre podía contar con Jared.

“Si estás celoso, simplemente di que no,” Jared le dijo.

“No estoy celoso,” Harry dijo, recostándose en su silla. “Nunca me pongo celoso, ya lo sabes. Yo solo odio compartir lo que es mío.”

“No es como si ella te pudiera obligar. Si tú no deseas compartirla, simplemente dile eso.”

“No,” dijo Harry con un suspiro. Si le digo que no quiero un trío, va a ponerse de mal humor, hacer pucheros y me dará su espalda fría por semanas. Y odio cuando lo hace."

"¿Es realmente una cosa tan importante para ti?" dijo Jared. "Algunos hombres disfrutan viendo a sus mujeres tener sexo con otro hombre."

"No yo," dijo resumidamente Harry.

Jared se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir con voz cuidadosa, "Sabes, no es hacer trampa si se hace con el consentimiento de tu pareja."

Harry miraba inexpresivo la imagen en la pared frente a él. Él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para mantener su voz casual y no sonar brusco. "¿Tienes algún otro consejo, Capitán Obviedad?"

Jared dejó escapar un suspiro. "No creo que ella tenga derecho de presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero por otro lado... las buenas relaciones están basadas en el compromiso."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Eso era el por qué él lo estaba considerando en absoluto. "¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? Estás agarrando un pretencioso acento británico"

Jared rió. "En un par de meses, de hecho. Tengo unas vacaciones acercándose."

Cuando Harry colgó un par de minutos más tarde, cerró los ojos y permaneció sentado aún por un rato, pensando. Jared tenía razón:  _las relaciones se basaban en el compromiso._

Harry apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina, después de asegurarse de que estaba cerrada detrás de él.

"¿Se va a casa, Sr. Styles?" su secretaria le dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente y batiendo sus pestañas.

Él asintió con la cabeza, optando por ignorar su coqueteo, como de costumbre. Erica era una secretaria excelente; eso era lo importante. Ella era rápida, era inteligente y necesitaba poca dirección. Era buena tratando con clientes, a pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de ellos no hablaban bien el Inglés. Con el tiempo aprendería que su coqueteo era inútil: Harry no engañaba. Nunca.

"¿Alguna cosa urgente, Erica?"   
"No, nada urgente. Neville dijo que casi termina con la traducción del ruso. Debería haber terminado para mañana."

Asintiendo, Harry dejó la oficina.

Condujo directamente a casa. A menudo recogía a Mila en la  universidad, pero si él recordaba correctamente, — y él siempre recordaba correctamente — sus clases habían terminado temprano ese día.

Mila estaba en casa, como había esperado.

Harry la besó brevemente, se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa.

"He pensado acerca de tu idea," dijo en voz baja.

Oyó su aliento atrapársele en la garganta. "¿Y?"

"Tengo Algunas condiciones."

"Bueno."

Harry se quitó la camisa y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"Primero, él no tendrá completo acceso sexual contigo."

"Oh." hubo decepción clara en su voz. Él la ignoró.

"Segundo," dijo, su voz uniforme y controlada. Será una cosa de una sola vez, y tú se lo dejarás en claro a él. 

"Sí. Está bien." Mila se acercó y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo besó en el hombro. "Eres el mejor novio"

Harry abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. ¿Tienes a alguien en particular en mente?"

"Sí, yo ya he elegido a alguien," dijo Mila. "Tenemos unas cuantas clases juntos."

El hecho de que al parecer ella había estado atraída por algún tipo por un tiempo no le sentó bien a él, pero Harry no hizo ningún comentario. "¿Cómo es?" preguntó en cambio.

Mila se rió. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder a eso? Él es más joven que tú, aproximadamente de mi misma edad — probablemente veinte."

"¿Apuesto?"

Ella se rió de nuevo, enterrando la cara en su espalda.

"Él es... muy atractivo, pero no te preocupes —  Louis no es para nada tan apuesto como tú. Todas las chicas me envidian cuando vas a recogerme."  Ella se quedó en silencio por un corto tiempo. "No estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? No es que nuestra vida sexual no sea satisfactoria o algo — no podría ser mejor, pero es sólo que —"

"Lo entiendo," dijo Harry cortamente. "Tú sólo quieres probar algo nuevo."

"Exactamente. Si tú quieres, en algún momento, podemos tener un trío con otra chica."

Harry no podía decir que era algo que quería, pero lo aceptó como la rama de olivo que obviamente pretendía ser.

"Bien", dijo.

"¡Genial! Le diré a él, entonces. Creo que aceptará. Es bastante fácil." Harry reprimió una mueca y se limitó a asentir.

🥀

El día que el chico iba a venir llegó demasiado pronto.

"Le dijiste que es un experimento de una sola vez, ¿verdad?" dijo Harry.

Mila asintió, comprobando su reflejo en el espejo y cepillando un mechón de su cabello fuera de su cara. "Sí, le dije eso a Louis. ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bien." Se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo trago.

El timbre sonó.

Harry se tensó, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Eran una pareja moderna. Tenía veintisiete años de edad, difícilmente alguien nuevo en el sexo. Él y Mila habían estado juntos por dos años, y su vida sexual no era exactamente vainilla. Un trío era una de las pocas cosas que no habían probado. No había nada de que ponerse nervioso. Nada.

Mila abrió la puerta.

Harry miró a Louis críticamente.

El tipo era definitivamente apuesto. Estaba tal vez una pulgada por debajo de los seis pies, como unas tres pulgadas más bajo que Harry. Cuerpo de surfista, desordenado cabello castaño, grandes ojos color azul marino, mandíbula fuerte que parecía en desacuerdo con los labios rojos. Sí, él era guapo, pero la verdad sea dicha, Harry había esperado alguien más apuesto. El tipo no era nada especial.

Y luego, Louis sonrió a Mila, revelando un par de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Algunas personas tenían una bonita sonrisa. Algunas personas tenían una hermosa sonrisa. Y luego, había unos pocos afortunados que tenían una sonrisa como la que hizo ese chico. Transformaba a Louis de sólo guapo a impresionante cuando sonreía.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijo, Harry hizo una mueca. Nunca había tenido una razón para quejarse por cómo se veía, las mujeres parecían amar la combinación de pelo oscuro rizado y ojos verdes que era tan común en su familia — pero los Styles tendían a parecer fríos e inaccesibles para la mayoría de la gente.

Este chico prácticamente irradiaba calidez y carisma cuando sonreía.

Louis besó a Mila en la mejilla y se volvió hacia él.   
Harry se obligó a caminar hacia adelante y estirar su mano para un apretón.

"Harry Styles." 

Estaba bastante impresionado de que había logrado sonar neutral y no como que él quería echar al tipo fuera.

El chico le dio la mano, su agarre firme y fuerte.

"Louis Tomlinson." Su voz era aguda y baja. Los ojos de Louis parpadeaban sobre él antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Louis se encogió un poco. "Te ves un poco tenso."

"Es sólo que es la primera vez que estamos probando un trío," Mila interrumpió antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada. "Mi novio realmente está bien con esto" le dijo a Louis, sonriéndole. Entonces ella lo besó.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró, preguntándose cómo incluso se las arreglaría para tener una erección. Estaba tan lejos de excitarse, como era posible estarlo. Él no era de esos hombres que disfrutaban viendo a sus mujeres tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona.

Louis rompió el beso y lo miró por encima del hombro de Mila.

"Bueno, sólo para aclarar: no me pediste de unirme a ustedes porque sabías que soy bi, ¿verdad?"

Harry tomó una inspiración.

"No me van los hombres."  Su voz salió más aguda de lo que él pretendía.

Louis lo miró y asintió lentamente antes de apartar la mirada.

Mila se mordió el labio.

"¿Estas decepcionado?"

Los ojos de Louis parpadearon a Harry.

"No," dijo después de un momento. "Por supuesto que no."

Mila le sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"Vamos a la habitación entonces."

Louis dejó que lo jalara a la habitación, pero volvió a mirar a Harry.

"¿Vienes?"

"Sí", dijo Harry.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la diversión brilló en el rostro de Louis, sin llegar de hecho a la superficie como una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada contagioso que te puedas pegar por estar al lado mío."

"Si estás insinuando que soy homofóbico,"  dijo Harry, siguiéndolo al dormitorio, "no podrías estar más equivocado. Mi primo favorito es gay." Él se sacó su camiseta y la puso en la silla. "No hay nada de malo sobre ser gay."

"Hmm," dijo Louis, comenzando a desnudarse, también.

Desabrochándose sus jeans, Harry le clavó una mirada.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Louis sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

"Nada."

"No, vamos a escucharlo," dijo Harry, eliminando el resto de su ropa y poniéndola en la silla. Miró la camisa desechada de Louis en el suelo y frunció los labios.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres mi sincera opinión?" dijo Louis, deslizándose fuera de sus jeans ajustados. "Creo que podrías tener algunos sentimientos negativos reprimidos acerca de la homosexualidad. Claro, tú puedes tener  _una mente abierta_  y estar bien con la sexualidad de tu primo, pero es una cosa completamente diferente cuando te implica a ti."

"Me has conocido por un gran total de cinco minutos."

Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, esa exasperante sonrisa aún  en los labios. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno leyendo a la gente", él dijo, saliendo de sus calzoncillos.

"Recógelos," dijo Harry.

Louis parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

Mila comenzó a reírse. "Tus calzoncillos, Lou. Harry odia la dejadez y el desorden."

Louis miró entre ellos. "¿Esto es una broma?"

Mila rió más fuerte. "¡Ya lo desearía! Cuando empezamos a salir, reorganicé sus DVDs y él me obligó a reacomodarlos de nuevo hasta que conseguí hacerlo correcto. Lo hice, siete horas más tarde, y yo estaba enojada como el infierno. Casi nos separamos por eso. Ahora lo conozco mejor"

"Yo te advertí que no tocaras nada", murmuró Harry.

Louis lo miró. "¿Tienes TOC _(1)?"_

_(1. Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo: resumidamente, pensamientos excesivos –obsesiones– que llevan a comportamientos repetitivos –compulsiones–)_

Harry soltó una carcajada. "No. Yo no limpio obsesivamente las cosas. A mí solo realmente no me gusta la dejadez. Recógelos. Ahora."

Louis echó un vistazo a los calzoncillos negros a sus pies descalzos antes de mirar arriba hacia Harry. Sus ojos bailaban con alegría. "No," dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Harry sintió sus músculos tensarse y su corazón latir más rápido. Él casi podía sentir la adrenalina bombear en su sangre, sus sentidos pateando en sobrecarga.

Se acercó a Louis.

El tipo no se movió.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Louis y lo empujó hacia abajo.

Para su sorpresa, Louis no ofreció mucha resistencia y se dejó caer de rodillas. Buscando a Harry a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras,  levantó los calzoncillos.

"¿Dónde debo ponerlos, Maestro?" dijo, en un fingido tono sumiso, sus ojos sonriendo. Lanzó sus calzoncillos a la silla. "¿Quieres que te bese los pies mientras estoy aquí? ¿O besar algo más?"

"No eres la mitad de divertido de lo que crees que eres,"   dijo Harry.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Louis. "No estaba bromeando."

"Levántate. No quiero que beses nada."

"Eh, ¿Chicos?"

Sorprendido, Harry miró a la cama. Mila yacía desnuda en la cama, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

 _Correcto. Trío_.

Harry miró abajo hacia Louis. 

Louis le devolvió la mirada.

Él también estaba muy desnudo.

Harry barrió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la dura polla del tipo. Un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero sin duda nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Mirando hacia abajo en sí mismo, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección también. No sabía cuándo había logrado tener una erección.

Louis se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia su oreja. "No te preocupes" él murmuró. "Es una reacción bastante normal. Pasa todo el tiempo cuando le digo al tipo que le besaré la polla. Linda polla, por cierto."

Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo, y Harry le dio una mirada plana.

"No eres tú," él dijo en voz baja. "Mi novia desnuda está en la habitación, y yo voy a tener sexo con ella. Por supuesto que estoy duro."

Louis asintió. "Bien. Seguro."

"Chicos, me estoy aburriendo aquí."

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia la cama, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. "Vayamos a tener sexo."

Caminaron hasta la cama, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre el otro, y se echaron en ambos lados de Mila.    
Mila sonrió, dándoles miradas apreciativas. "Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo." Poniendo una mano en el cuello de Harry, jaló de él hacia abajo para un beso. Harry se obligó y la besó por unos momentos, suave y profundamente, aunque su corazón no estaba realmente en ello. No podía concentrarse mientras que otro tipo estaba en su cama.

Mila terminó el beso y luego jaló a Louis hacia sus labios.

Harry los vio besarse por un momento antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar el cuello de Mila y el lado de su cara, los labios mordisqueando lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula hacia la oreja, burlándose de su lóbulo antes de que su lengua le hiciera cosquillas en el sensible hueco debajo.

Louis rompió el beso, y Harry miró en sus mojados, rojos, ligeramente hinchados labios a sólo pulgadas de distancia.

"Tienes labios tan femeninos," dijo antes de besar a Mila de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, chupando con avidez en sus labios.

Louis se rió en su oído y le susurró: "Tú novia no estaba quejándose. ¿Puedes degustarme en su boca?"

Harry dejó de besar a Mila y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Louis sólo sonrió inocentemente.

"Chupa mis pezones," Mila dijo sin aliento. "Los dos."

Harry se inclinó y tomó el pezón derecho en su boca. Por lo general, amaba los pechos de Mila, pero por el momento no podía concentrarse en absoluto. Se sentía como una tarea, algo que él debía hacer sólo para no incumplir. La presencia de Louis le hacía imposible relajarse.

Él podía sentir el movimiento del aire junto a él mientras Louis se movía para chupar el otro pezón. Mila comenzó a gemir y murmurar algo ininteligible.

Rodando el pezón en la boca, Harry miró a Louis.

Lo encontró mirándolo ya.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Harry podía ver cada una de las pestañas de Louis. Sosteniendo su mirada, Louis lamió el pezón de Mila lentamente, la punta de su lengua rosada dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Harry mordió el pezón en su boca, con fuerza.   
Mila gimió, rastrillando las manos por el pelo y empujándolos más cerca de sus pechos — y entre sí. Más fuerte. 

La mejilla de Harry fue presionada contra la de Louis ahora. Los ligeros rastrojos de la barba del tipo raspando contra la suya propia. La polla de Harry palpitaba. Él quería follar.

Deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de Mila y la acunó entre las piernas.

Ella estaba mojada ya cuando empezó a acariciarle.

Mila gimió y abrió las piernas. "Fóllame. Alguien que me joda ahora."

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Louis. El tipo hizo lo mismo.

Recorriendo su mirada por el cuerpo de Louis, Harry se quedó mirando su dura polla por un momento. "No vas a follarla."

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis. "¿Celoso? ¿Temes que a ella le guste más yo?"

Harry le dio una sonrisa tensa. "Sólo un acuerdo entre mi novia y yo que no tiene nada que ver contigo."

Mila abrió las piernas más amplias, mirando entre ellos.

"Ella puede  _darte una mamada_ "  Harry dijo a regañadientes.

"Sí, ven aquí, voy a chupártela," en cuatro patas y presentando su espalda hacia Harry. Harry se puso un   condón y lanzó otro a Louis.

Louis lo cogió, se lo puso y se trasladó hacia la cabeza de ella. El problema era, que en esta posición, él y Harry estaban obligados a verse el uno al otro.

"¿Preparados? dijo Louis, mirando a Harry.

Había algo en esos ojos azules.  _Desafío._

La polla de Harry se crispó. "Sí." Se agarró de las caderas de Mila y empujó en su calor húmedo. No quería mirar a Mila, no quería verla chupando a este tipo — los ruidos que estaba haciendo alrededor de la polla de Louis eran lo suficientemente irritantes — por lo que él veía hacia Louis en cambio.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y desenfocado, su visión como en un túnel sobre el chico frente a él. Opresión, calor, ojos marinos. Los ojos de Louis estaban un poco vidriosos, la cara enrojecida, los regordetes labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Él no apartó la mirada de Harry incluso por un momento. Gimiendo, Louis tocó su propio cuello, y Harry se estrelló con fuerza contra las paredes ajustadas que sujetaban a su alrededor. Mila gritó, apretando duro alrededor de su polla mientras tenía su orgasmo.

"Oh," dijo Louis mientras Harry continuaba follándola  a través de su orgasmo y Mila continuaba gimiendo. Louis miró a Mila antes de volver sus ojos para Harry. "Se debe sentir realmente bien. Tú polla."

Eso sobresaltó a Harry tanto que sus caderas se sacudieron y él se vino con un lamentable gemido, desorientado y extrañado.

Se salió y cayó sobre el colchón, respirando con dificultad y tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

Levantó su vista hacia Louis y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. La boca de Louis se abrió en un gemido silencioso, su cuerpo se puso rígido, y él se corrió muy quieto.

Dándose cuenta de que acababa de ver a otro hombre correrse, Harry miró hacia otro lado, más que un poco inestable.

Louis se dejó caer sobre su espalda junto a él, suspirando.

"Esto fue divertido, ¿no?" Mila exhaló, recostándose al otro lado de Louis.

Harry hizo un sonido sin tomar partido.

"Seguro," dijo Louis, la diversión siempre presente en su voz. "De verdad divertido, ¿verdad, Hazzy?"

"Mi nombre es Harry."

"Él odia ser llamado apodos," Mila murmuró, sonriendo.

"Entonces te llevarás estupendamente bien con mi abuela," dijo Louis, apoyándose en el codo. "Ella odia los apodos también. Se pone tan molesta cuando la gente me llama Lou. Es por eso que me inclino por Louis, aunque no me importa cuando la gente me llama Lou. Me gusta más Lou, en realidad. Creo que me ajusta mejor — soy un tipo sencillo. Puedes llamarme Lou, Hazzy."

Harry sintió sus labios presionándose unidos.

Mila se echó a reír.

Louis se limitó a mirarlo con inocencia. "¿Qué?"

"No me llames Hazzy."

"En realidad, tienes razón — es tan poco imaginativo, y tú realmente no te ves como un Harry. Hmm...  Louis lo miró. Te ves como un Hazz para mí. Yo creo que te llamaré Hazz."

"Por favor, no lo hagas," Harry dijo, su tono sin inflexiones.

Louis ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo. La diversión se había ido de su rostro. "Sabes, cuando yo era un niño, mis padres — son geólogos — solían arrastrarme por ahí cuando viajaban. He visto un volcán dormido una vez.   
Mis padres dijeron que la cosa no había despertado en miles de años, que era seguro, pero me hacía sentir incómodo. Casi podía sentir el suelo debajo de mí temblando, muy débilmente. Me descolocada. Mis padres dijeron que el volcán era inofensivo y yo estaba imaginándolo, y probablemente lo hacía, pero aun así."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?" dijo Harry.

"Te he visto alrededor antes, tú sabes — cuándo vienes a recoger a Mila. Te ves muy tranquilo en todo momento, pero yo me siento..." Louis puso una mano en los bíceps de Harry y observó a los músculos tensarse. "Me siento como si fuera falso," él dijo en voz baja. "Así como me sentí cuando me paré en el volcán dormido. Parecía una montaña inofensiva, pero  _no lo era."_

Mila se rió, sentándose. "Estás equivocado, Lou, créeme. Yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Harry es la más confiable, considerada y más tranquila persona que he conocido. Es prácticamente un  _novio perfecto_ " 

Louis murmuró, mirando a los músculos rígidos de Harry bajo su mano. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry. "Nadie es perfecto, cariño. Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas."

"Mi novio lo es," dijo Mila, arrastrando molestia en su voz.

"Puede ser. Estoy seguro de que lo conoces  _mejor_." Sacando su mano, Louis saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Ya te vas?" dijo Mila.

"Sip. Realmente tengo que irme."  Louis subió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Prometí a mi abuela comprar huevos. Ella va a estar enormemente decepcionada si no lo hago, y voy a convertirme en su nieto menos favorito."

Mila sonrió y se sentó. "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. ¿Cuántos nietos tiene?"

"Uno" dijo Louis, y se rieron juntos.

"Hay una tienda justo a la vuelta de la esquina" dijo Harry.

Louis finalmente lo miró. "Gracias. Eres muy servicial.   Simplemente perfecto por todas partes."

Harry le dio una mirada plana que sólo hizo a Louis sonreír más amplio. "De acuerdo, gracias, chicos, yo lo pasé muy bien. No se preocupen, saldré por mí mismo." Se acercó a la cama y picoteó a Mila en los labios. "Gracias por invitarme. Me divertí." Miró por encima del hombro de Mila a Harry y le lanzó un beso. "Me divertí más de lo que esperaba."

Y Louis salió de la habitación, silbando una melodía alegre.

🥀

"Tú enamoramiento está aquí de nuevo,"  Shawn Wyatt, el mejor amigo de Louis le dijo.

Riéndose, Louis contestó "No estoy enamorado de él."

"Correcto. Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes de quién estoy hablando?"

Louis miró en la dirección de Harry, quien estaba apoyado contra un muro, ignorando a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor. Como siempre, se veía impecable, inaccesible, ridículamente hermoso y demasiado malditamente bueno para los simples mortales a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba esperando a Mila de nuevo, esa era la razón por la que venía a su universidad, después de todo.

"No tengo un enamoramiento por él", dijo  Louis. "Fue un pequeño flechazo de todas formas."

Shawn puso los ojos.

"No, en serio. Claro, yo solía estar un poquito enamorado de él — ¿quién no? Pero ahora que en realidad hablé con él y llegué a conocerlo un poco, estoy por sobre eso. Lo digo en serio."

Shawn le lanzó una mirada curiosa antes de sonreír. "¿Tiene la polla pequeña o algo?"

Louis se echó a reír y lo empujó un poco. "Oh Callate, ¡No soy tan superficial! Y nop, su polla es tan ridículamente perfecta como él. Y ese es el problema que tengo con él."

"¿No te gusta que él tenga una polla perfecta?"   
Louis resopló. "Difícilmente." Miró a Harry de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. El chico llevó el significado de alto, rizado y apuesto a un nivel completamente nuevo, y sus ojos verde oscuro eran poco menos que impresionantes. Era una pena que el tipo fuera un bicho raro — y  un bicho raro con novia. "Hay algo mal en él. Es demasiado perfecto."

"¿Demasiado perfecto?"

"Sí. No me refiero a su aspecto. Me refiero a su personalidad. Claro, él tiene algunas peculiaridades, pero aparte de eso, él es tan condenadamente tranquilo, razonable, racional, y... y perfecto. Su rostro no revela nada. Simplemente no es normal."

"Hay gente así. Te dije que él tenía un palo metido en el culo."

"No es eso," Louis dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Parece como una máscara, ¿sabes? Cada reacción emocional parece planificada y cuidadosamente controlada. Yo no sé... es raro. Eso me da escalofríos."

Shawn dio a Harry una larga mirada evaluadora. "Él no se ve escalofriante."

"Ese es el punto," dijo  Louis. "Él parece un puto héroe de alguna maldita novela romántica: guapo y caliente, con un gran coche, un gran departamento, y una grandiosa hermosa novia. Obviamente, tiene dinero también. Él es un novio perfecto y considerado — quiero decir, ¡él prácticamente viene siempre a buscarla! Y él ignora a todas las chicas aquí que constantemente tratan de llamar su atención. Y estoy bastante seguro de que estuvo de acuerdo con el trío sólo para hacer a su novia feliz. Porque es un novio tan perfecto"

"Por favor, ya deja de decir la palabra perfecto. Me está dando dolor de cabeza."

Louis se echó a reír. "Lo lamento. Pero su perfección me molesta como un infierno. Es falsa. Estoy seguro de ello."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" dijo Shawn.

"Porque su máscara se deslizó un par de veces, el otro día," Louis murmuró, mirando a Harry. Se estremeció, recordando la visión salvaje que acechaba bajo la calma superficie. "Él no es en absoluto lo que parece ser, confía en mí. Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, tú sabes eso."

"Lo que sea." Shawn le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Estoy contento de que hayas superado tu pequeño enamoramiento. Enamorarse de hombres heterosexuales nunca es una buena idea."

Louis asintió, decidiendo no decirle a Shawn que no estaba del todo seguro sobre la parte heterosexual. No podía probarlo, por supuesto. Harry bien podría ser completamente heterosexual, y su propia atracción hacia el tipo podría estar nublando su propio juicio. E incluso si Harry realmente se había sentido un poco atraído por él, sería apenas algo sorprendente. Louis no era ni ciego ni ingenuo. Él sabía que tenía un cierto efecto en la gente; incluso hombres totalmente héteros a menudo se le quedaban mirando cuando sonreía. Era algo así como divertido, y Louis no se avergonzaba de usarlo cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Oye, que no era su culpa que a la mayoría de la gente él les gustara!

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que a Harry Styles él no le gustaba en absoluto.

Louis miró a Harry de nuevo. Él todavía estaba solo, mirando a su reloj de vez en cuando. Estaba claramente esperando a Mila.

"Voy a ir a decirle hola"  dijo Louis. "Sería grosero no hacerlo, ¿no?"

"Lou," dijo Shawn, con desaprobación evidente en su voz.

Louis sonrió a su amigo. "¿Qué? ¡Estoy aburrido! Ve a hacerlo con el profesor Rutledge mientras no estoy."

"¡Es un secreto!" Shawn dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. Se veía adorablemente nervioso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, Louis se fue. Él nunca lograría entender cómo su amigo terminó teniendo un romance con el profesor más odiado, más repugnante, en su universidad, pero lo que sea.   
No era quien para juzgar.

"¡Hey, Lou!" dijo una chica.

"Hey" él murmuró con una sonrisa y caminó más rápido, esperando verse lo suficientemente ocupado para que ella no tratara de hablar con él.

Parecía una buena chica, pero no estaba seguro de que él recordara su nombre. Su memoria era bastante horrible, para ser honesto, y él conocía a un montón de gente. 

"Oye, Louis!"

"¡Hola Lou!"

"¡Hey!" dijo, sonriendo un poco más y caminando aún más rápido. Sus ojos estaban en Harry, por lo que pudo ver el momento en que el tipo se fijó en él. Su cara expresando nada, aunque algo cambió en la postura de Harry; Louis no podía señalar absolutamente qué.

"Hey," dijo Louis, deteniéndose muy cerca de él. Podía sentir que Harry no apreciaba su espacio personal siendo invadido, pero su rostro se mantuvo en calma.

Por supuesto que se mantuvo en calma.

"Hola", dijo Harry, dándole una mirada canchera.

"¿Esperando a Mila?"

Harry asintió y no dijo nada.

"Es un pequeño mundo, ¿no?" Louis dijo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Sí, eso fue todo: podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry poniéndose rígido por la tensión.

Su cara en blanco, Harry miraba directamente frente a él. "No lo creo así. Tú asistes a esta universidad." Su voz era tan fría que incluso el aire entre ellos pareció volverse más frío.

"Tengo la extraña sensación de que no te agrado", dijo  Louis, con un atisbo de dolor en su voz.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él.

Louis se pasó la lengua por los labios. Mierda. Esos ojos eran ridículamente verdes. Casi dorados.

"¿No conoces el significado de espacio personal?" Harry dijo, irritación entrelazándose en su voz.

"¿Qué espacio personal?" dijo Louis con una sonrisa burlona.

Dejó que su mano se moviera un poco, rozando la nuca de Harry, tocando la cálida piel allí.

"Precisamente," dijo Harry, la tensión de su cuerpo en crecimiento. "¿A qué estás jugando?"  
     
Louis adoptó una expresión de inocencia, sus uñas romas cavándose en la piel de Harry justo debajo de la nuca. "No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir"

Harry le dio una dura mirada, su máscara de calma resbalándose.

Louis sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo. Miró a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió.

"Eres tan gay", Harry dijo después de un momento.

"Gracias" Louis dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Harry rió brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Deja de hacer esto. No funciona conmigo."

"¿Huh?"

"Este coqueteo. Jugando con mi cabeza. Lo que estás haciendo."

Louis se echó a reír. "¿Crees que estoy coqueteando contigo? Alguien tiene una gran autoestima, creo yo."

Harry puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "Yo no nací ayer. Tú eres bi, y me das todas esas — todas estas miradas. Lo siento, no estoy interesado."

"Sip, sin duda una gran autoestima." Louis sonrió. "Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo  _coqueteo_  con todo el mundo. Es sólo cómo me muevo. No todos nosotros somos malhumorados, aburridos y fríos. Tú no me has visto realmente  coquetar"

Harry le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

Louis cabeceó, fingiendo seriedad. "Lo sé: es difícil aceptar que no eres especial."

"¿Y adivino que toqueteas a todo el mundo también?" 

"Qué puedo decir, soy un tipo expresivo."  Los dedos de Louis acariciaron el cuello de Harry. "¿Y esto? Esto, no es toquetear."

"Entonces ¿Qué es esto?" Harry prácticamente apretando las palabras.

Louis se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pulgadas de distancia. "Este soy yo jugando contigo," susurró. Casi rozó sus labios contra Harry. Casi. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry tenso como una cuerda listo para sonar.

Louis dio un paso atrás, casi sin aliento, y le guiñó un ojo. "Dile a Mila que dije hola."

🥀

Tendido en la cama, Harry vio a Mila cepillarse el pelo antes de acostarse. Ella estaba vistiendo sólo su ropa interior, por lo que miraba sus curvas con aprecio.

"Dulzura" dijo ella de repente. "Vi a Louis esta tarde y lo invité de nuevo."

Los ojos de Harry volaron a su cara. "¿Qué?"

Mila se removió, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y dedicándole una mirada cuidadosa. "Bueno, me imaginé que no te importaría. El experimento salió bien, ¿verdad? Y él es un tipo agradable."

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para aflojar su mandíbula antes de que pudiera hablar.

"Ese no era el trato," dijo. "Pensé que acordamos que sería una cosa de una sola vez"

Mila se sonrojó y miró a sus pies. "Lo siento."  
    
"¿Lo siento? Yo fui muy claro. No deberías haber hecho eso sin preguntarme a mí primero."

Los ojos de Mila se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry apretó los dientes, molesto con ella. Odiaba las lágrimas y odiaba las escenas.

Él suspiró. "¿Cuándo va a venir?"  
    
El timbre sonó.

Mila le dio una sonrisa tímida. "¿Ahora?"

 _Excelente. Simplemente fantástico_.

Harry se apoyó en las almohadas mientras Mila iba a abrir la puerta. Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo — él sólo llevaba sus boxers y consideró ponerse algo más, ¿pero cuál era el punto?

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta, sus músculos tensos y en alerta.

Finalmente, Mila regresó al cuarto, con los labios pegados a los de Louis mientras ella lo desnudaba.

Algo desagradable ascendiendo en espiral desde la boca del estómago de Harry mientras miraba a Mila empujar los pantalones cortos de Louis fuera de sus caderas, apretando su firme, redondeado culo. 

Todavía besando a Mila, Louis abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

Harry le devolvió la mirada.

Louis la maniobró hacia la cama. Mila cayó sin gracia sobre el colchón, casi sin aliento, y Louis se recostó al otro lado de ella. Se inclinó y lamió su tembloroso labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, como diciendo:  _¿Ves cómo está temblando ella?_

Harry observó la rosada lengua de Louis golpeando en los labios de Mila y sintió a la desagradable sensación en su estómago extenderse hasta su pecho.

Mientras Louis se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, Harry se movió rápidamente y cubrió los labios de Mila con los suyos.

Los húmedos labios de Louis rozaron su mejilla. "Tú no dijiste hola" él dijo, en apenas un susurro audible, sólo para sus oídos. "Eres tan grosero."

Harry dejó de besarla y miró a Louis. La punta de la lengua de Louis asomó mientras se humedeció los labios. Su rostro estaba a unas pocas pulgadas.

Mi turno. Louis se inclinó y besó a Mila de nuevo. No dispuesto a ser la tercera rueda, Harry comenzó a besar el lado de su cara. Cerrando sus ojos, él aspiraba y mordisqueaba, moviéndose por la mejilla de ella, su barbilla, hacia su—

Harry chupó los labios gruesos y se adentró profundamente con su lengua. Hubo un gemido y entonces —

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo besando a Louis.

Él se apartó.

Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.

"Oh, yo sé que fue un accidente, ¡pero eso fue tan caliente!" dijo Mila. Se sentía como si su voz viniera de muy lejos. "Vamos, chicos, ¡háganlo de nuevo! ¿Para mí?"

"No me molestaría, cariño, pero creo que a tu novio sí," Louis dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sostenía la mirada de Harry. "Yo creo que él está asustado"

Los labios de Louis estaban llenos y brillantes. Harry desvió la mirada. "No estoy asustado. Solamente no quiero." Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, tiró a Mila más cerca y la besó.

Sintió a Louis inclinarse cerca de su oído y susurrar, "Mentiroso"

La palabra lo sacudió y siguió insistiendo en la parte posterior de su mente mientras él masturbaba a Mila. Todavía estaba en la mente de Harry mientras él la follaba, cuidadosamente no mirando a Louis mientras ella le daba al hombre una mamada.

Para el momento en que Louis se fue y Mila estaba dormida, Harry todavía estaba pensando en ello.

 _Mentiroso_.

 _Mentiroso_.

Se levantó de la cama, se echó una manta sobre los hombros y salió al balcón. El viento frío de noviembre golpeó a su piel desnuda, picando en su desnuda cara y manos y enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

 _Mentiroso_.

Un recuerdo, viejo pero no olvidado.

 _Mentiroso_. La voz de su madre rota, histérica. Y entonces, las excusas de su padre y promesas de que sería la última vez, que nunca volvería a suceder. Su padre había mentido, por supuesto. Cada vez.

Harry había tenido cinco la primera vez que sucedió. Se despertó por el ruido de los gritos y sollozos procedentes de la habitación de sus padres. Confuso y asustado, se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminó por el pasillo oscuro y abrió la puerta una pulgada, lo más silenciosamente posible.

"Lo siento — lo siento," Edward Styles seguía diciendo. "¡Solo sucedió! No sé por qué — yo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

"¡Estabas lo suficientemente sobrio como para que se te pare y se la metieras por el culo!" Su madre gritó, su precioso rostro enrojecido y la voz ronca de tanto llorar. "¡Puto!" Ella le arrojó un jarrón a su padre y falló. Se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo a Harry estremecerse y clavar su mirada en las piezas rotas en el suelo. "¡Puto! ¡Chupapollas!"

En ese momento, no había comprendido lo que significaban las palabras, pero como se volvió a repetir una y otra vez, y sus peleas se volvieron más ruidosas y feas, y más cosas se rompieron, él había aprendido el significado de esas palabras.

Él había empezado a quedarse en casa de Jared, hasta que los padres de Jared finalmente lo aceptaron dentro, cuando tenía catorce años. A los padres de Harry no les importaba: su padre estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a alguien en un rincón y diciéndole a Tanya lo mucho que la amaba, y su madre era una mujer de rota — rota por las mentiras y por su propia incapacidad para soltar al hombre que no merecía su amor.

Excepto que Harry no pensaba que era amor. Amor, era el tranquilo afecto y apego que sentía por Mila. Él no estaba obsesionado con Mila. Ella no lo hizo volverse loco. Si Mila lo engañaba, sería... bastante molesto, pero le diría que se fuera y no regresara jamás. Él lo superaría. Él nunca compartiría a su pareja, pero nunca sería como la pegajosa, histérica patética en que su madre se había convertido. Tanya estaba obsesionada con el hombre, incapaz de dejarlo ir y ver a nadie más que a él.

A veces no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos despreciaba más.

 _Mentiroso_. La voz de Louis hizo eco en su mente otra vez. Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire frío dentro de él.  

🥀

Harry no estaba de buen humor cuando llegó a recoger a Mila, y su tardanza no mejoró su estado de ánimo, tampoco.

"Lo siento", Mila dijo cuando él la llamó. "Pero realmente necesito ocuparme de esta tarea hoy. El profesor Rutledge me reprobará si no lo hago. Me tomará media hora como máximo. ¿Me esperas?"

Colgó, puso su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y se apoyó en la pared, preparado para una larga espera.

Miró a los estudiantes dando vueltas. Con los finales cerca, casi todos se veían estresados.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba estresado.

La mirada de Harry fija en el estudiante que parecía tan despreocupado como siempre, sonriendo y riendo mientras hablaba con los demás.

Louis.

Harry sintió a su cuerpo tensarse, sin ningún motivo en absoluto. Aspiró profundamente y se relajó, con los ojos todavía sobre Louis.

Después de unos minutos de observación, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo era un ligón descarado. La forma en que sonreía a la gente era... indecente. Para ser justos, Louis no estaba haciendo nada particularmente escandaloso — él sólo sonreía y miraba a la gente a los ojos — sin embargo, era suficiente para que otros estudiantes se le quedaran viéndolo y babearan, y trataran de tocarlo. Era imposible que el tipo no fuera consciente del efecto que tenía en la gente, por lo que significaba que estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

Los labios de Harry se retorcieron. Él no podía soportar a los coqueteadores; tenía tolerancia cero para ellos. La mayoría de ellos no conocían el significado de la palabra lealtad. Ellos amaban ser admirados y deseados; una persona nunca era suficiente para ellos. Eran todo lo que él despreciaba.

Sus ojos siguieron a Louis mientras el hombre se movía de un grupo de estudiantes a otro. Vio como Louis ponía una mano en el hombro de un tipo y se reía. Los ojos del otro tipo prácticamente vidriosos por la lujuria mientras miraba los labios de Louis.

Harry vio como Louis se apartó del hombre y pasó un brazo por la cintura de una bonita chica. La chica puso una mano en el pecho de Louis y lo acarició. 

Desagradable.

Louis dio un paso atrás, hizo un guiño a la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteó —

Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando vio a Harry.

Después de un momento, Louis murmuró algo sin siquiera mirar a los estudiantes a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Harry.

"¿Ya te aburriste de romper corazones?" dijo Harry. Las palabras salieron más agudas de lo que había previsto.

"¿Huh?" dijo Louis, deteniéndose muy cerca de él — de nuevo. El tipo tampoco tenía el menor concepto de espacio personal, o prefería fingir que no lo tenía.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir," Harry dijo, mirando al tipo y la chica que seguían mirando soñadoramente a Louis.   
Louis miró hacia atrás y se rió entre dientes.

"¿Rompiendo corazones? ¿Hablas en serio? Yo solo estaba hablando con ellos."

"Por supuesto que lo hacías" dijo Harry.

Louis se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él, con la cabeza inclinada mientras estudiaba a Harry. "¿Estabas mirándome?" Murmuró, con el asomo de una sonrisa, sus dedos jugando con la manga de la chaqueta de Harry.

"Yo estaba esperando a Mila."

"Eso no es lo que pregunté." Los dedos de Louis viajaron por su brazo a la muñeca de Harry. "¿Estabas mirándome?" murmuró de nuevo, sus dedos deslizándose bajo la manga y acariciando la piel de Harry.

"Yo estaba aburrido," Harry dijo, sin mirarlo, su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. ¿Qué había en este tipo que conseguía ponerlo tan nervioso?

"Y no había nadie más para ver, ¿cierto?" el pulgar de Louis acarició su muñeca con suavidad.

Harry fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba en su línea de visión directa. "Tú eras la única cara conocida"

Louis se rió con suavidad. "Eres tan escalofriante" sus dedos continuaron a la carrera en la piel de Harry.

"Tú eres el que está tratando de espantarme," dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. "¿Es esto una especie de  _gallina_ _gay_? No me asusto tan fácilmente."

"Estabas bastante asustado ayer después de besarme."  
    
"No estaba asustado. No te bese. No sabía que eras tú. Fue solo un tonto error."

"Hmm... Okay." Louis tomó su mano entre las suyas. "¿Estás asustado ahora?"

Harry se quedó inmóvil. La mano en la suya era un poco más pequeña que la propia, pero mucho más grande que la de Mila e inequívocamente masculina.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Harry espetó. Él no quitó su mano. Él estaría condenado si dejaba que este chico creyera que podía ser tan fácilmente incomodado.

"¿Para ser honesto? No tengo idea" Louis se rió un poco. "Sólo me gusta alborotarte las plumas". Louis entrelazó sus dedos. "¿Todavía no estás asustado?"

Harry miró frente a él. Era completamente surrealista. Sus dedos estaban enredados con los de otro tipo. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre. "No."

"Así que me miras espeluznantemente cuando yo no sé sobre ello, pero no me miras cuando en realidad estoy hablando contigo. Bueno. Pero si sigues mirando a esa chica, ella va a empezar a pensar que tienes una cosa con ella. Ella ya está dándote miradas esperanzadoras. Vas a romper el corazón de la pobre chica, ya sabes."

"Olla, caldero, negro _(2)"_

 _(2._ _Harry_ _dice:_ **_“Pot_ ** **_,_ ** **_kettle_ ** **_,_ ** **_black.”_ ** _Resumiendo el dicho popular_ **_“It´s_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_pot_ ** **** **_calling_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_kettle_ ** **** **_black”_ ** **_._ ** _No_  
_encontré una traducción literal al castellano que respete el sentido, pero básicamente lo está acusando a_  
_Louis_ _de hipócrita por hacer lo mismo que le critica a él. En español podría ser equivalente a frases_  
_populares como “la sartén le dijo al cazo,_ _apártate_ _que me_ _tiznas”_ _o “El burro hablando de orejas”)_

Louis le dio una mirada inocente. "Yo no rompo los corazones de la gente. Siendo agradable y amistoso no lastimo a nadie."

Harry resopló. "Sólo admite que eres un coqueto y un jugador."

Louis entrecerró los ojos. "Incluso si lo soy — y no estoy diciendo que lo sea — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué te importa?"

"No me importa."

Louis levantó las cejas, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

"Para un chico al que no le importa, seguro que parece que tienes mucho que decir al respecto, Hazz."

Harry le tiró una mirada.

Louis sonrió, apretando sus dedos con más fuerza.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo te molesta, bebé?"  
     
"No me llames así,"  Harry dijo nervioso.

"¿Qué?, ¿Hazz o bebé?"

"Ambos."

"Bueno" dijo Louis, asintiendo con la cabeza, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Harry estaba inmediatamente sospechando. "¿Bueno?"

"Seguro." Louis le sonrió suavemente.

La sonrisa era... desconcertante.

Harry miró de los labios de Louis a sus ojos. "Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo"

"Ninguna tomada de pelo" susurró  Louis.

"¡Hola, Lou!" Una chica gritó, agitando la mano.

Harry se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo cerca que su rostro había estado del de Louis.

"¡Hey, Donna!" dijo Louis con una sonrisa más bien tensa.

La niña miró a Harry con curiosidad. "¿Nuevo novio?"

Louis se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la desfigurada mejilla de Harry. "Síp. Precioso, ¿verdad?"  
     
La chica asintió con la cabeza, le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y se alejó.

Harry relajó la mandíbula. "¿Ya acabaste de molestarme?"

"¿Acabar? No exactamente", Louis dijo riendo. "Así que te molesto, ¿eh? Me siento bastante jodidamente orgulloso. Apuesto a que no mucha gente puede decir que obtienen cualquier tipo de reacción sin guionar de ti."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Ladeando la cabeza, Louis lo estudió con ojos inusualmente serios.

"Yo no lo sé... Es como si tuvieras algún tipo de filtro dentro tuyo. Que sólo permite mostrar reacciones y emociones apropiadas, suprimiendo un infierno fuera a todo lo demás." Se rió un poco. "¿Estoy teniendo sentido?"

"No, no lo haces", dijo Harry.

"Ves, lo estás haciendo nuevo"

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Escondiéndote detrás de la máscara. Negándote a mirarme. Es como si tuvieras miedo de mirarme"

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él. "¿Por qué iba yo a tener miedo de mirarte por mucho tiempo?"

"No lo sé... Tú dime"

"De hecho, sí. Tengo miedo", dijo Harry. "Estoy asustado de verte porque podría accidentalmente estrangularte."

La manzana de Adán de Louis se balanceaba arriba y abajo.

"Okey." Tomó las manos de Harry y las puso en su cuello. "Adelante entonces"

Harry miró a los ojos color azul oscuro. Había desafío en ellos ahora. Desafío y algo más. Louis se pasó la lengua por el labio. El pulso de Louis latiendo rápidamente contra su palma.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente lo quería. Él quería apretar. Él quería estrujar sus manos alrededor de este cuello y ver a Louis jadeando, ahogándose y rogándole que parara.

Sus manos se tensaron. Los labios de Louis se separaron. Harry se inclinó— 

"¡Hey, chicos!"

Harry dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, más que un poco desorientado. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Mila picoteando en sus labios y diciendo algo a Louis. El latido de su corazón seguía tronando en sus oídos.

Registró lo que Mila estaba diciendo demasiado tarde.

"¿... vienes mañana por la noche, entonces?" dijo Mila.

Louis le lanzó una mirada extraña a Harry y vaciló. Era la primera vez que Harry lo había visto inseguro sobre algo.

"No lo sé" dijo Louis, rastrillando una mano por su pelo. Él estaba ligeramente sonrojado. "Estoy bastante ocupado esta semana, realmente. Tengo que prepararme para los finales—"

Mila se rió. "Está bien si no quieres, Lou. Sólo dilo. No hay necesidad de ninguna excusa, de verdad."

Louis le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Lo siento. Pero estoy muy ocupado, actualmente."

Mila le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Fue realmente divertido, pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, supongo." Tomó la mano de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos. "Ya nos veremos, por ahí."

"Sí" Dijo Louis, mirando a sus manos antes de empujar las suyas propias en los bolsillos y darse la vuelta. 

Harry lo vio alejarse.

"¿Harry?"

Miró a Mila. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Estaban peleando con Lou? Tenías tus manos alrededor de su garganta"

La boca de Harry se secó.

"Él me molestó" se oyó decir. No era una mentira. ¿Por qué se sentía como una?

Mila negó con la cabeza. "Él se mete bajo tu piel tan fácilmente. Es sexy, y el trío fue divertido, pero casi me alegro de que no vayamos a hacerlo más. Él te pone de mal humor. Has estado algo malhumorado desde que comenzó todo este asunto."

"Vamos a casa" dijo Harry. "¿Terminaste tú tarea?"

Mila no llamó su atención sobre el cambio flagrante de tema. Ella nunca lo hacía.

Louis lo haría.

Harry empujó al extraño pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

🥀

Cuando Louis tenía cuatro, el encargado de su guardería le había enviado a casa con una nota que decía:

 _Louis_ _es un chico muy inteligente y activo, pero tiene un problema: se encariña demasiado con los juguetes de otros niños y termina llorando cuando el dueño se lleva el juguete de  nuevo._

Dieciséis años después, mientras Louis regresaba a casa de sus clases pensó con pesar que, al parecer, muy poco había cambiado desde entonces. 

Excepto que no se encariñó con Harry Styles. Él sólo quería estar desnudo y sudoroso con él — sin su novia presente.

Riéndose, Louis negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba Mila: era sexy, suficientemente agradable, y divertida para pasar el rato. Normalmente, cuando este tipo de chicas lindas lo invitaron para hacer un trío, Louis no lo pensó dos veces. El sexo era divertido, y mientras que él podría preferir a los chicos, no tenía nada en contra del sexo con chicas de vez en cuando. El problema era que había accedido al trío por todas las razones equivocadas. Sí, se sintió razonablemente atraído hacia Mila — ella era hermosa — pero era su novio el que empujaba todos los botones correctos en él. Cuando se puso de manifiesto que él y Harry simplemente iban a compartir a Mila, Louis estuvo decepcionado, pero se dijo a sí mismo que al menos podría disfrutar de la vista.

El problema era, que disfrutar la vista ya no era suficiente. Seguro, el tipo era un poco escalofriante, pero cada vez que Louis lo vio, quiso arrancarle esas ropas impecables y...

"Eres un idiota, Lou," murmuró. Los enamoramientos con hombres heterosexuales nunca terminaban bien. Estuve allí, hice eso. Y no importaba que él estuviera razonablemente seguro de que Harry se sentía atraído por él, también. La mayoría de la gente era bi—curiosa en algún momento de su vida; no cambiaba nada. Harry estaba en una relación seria, y él nunca querría a un coqueto  como él. Él había dejado claro cuánto despreciaba a Louis.

Sí, él había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la invitación de Mila para unirse a ellos de nuevo; la noche anterior había sido suficientemente mala.

Louis se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando los firmes labios de Harry contra los suyos, la lengua de Harry en su boca. Había sido un accidente, por supuesto, pero después de eso, apenas podía concentrarse en dar placer a Mila, mirando con avidez los labios de Harry y deseándolos de nuevo. Y mientras veía a Harry follarse a Mila, él quería ocupar su lugar malamente. Quería empujarla lejos. Él quería estar debajo del novio de Mila. Quería que Harry lo follara a él.

"Idiota," murmuró Louis de nuevo. Tenía que echar un polvo, pronto. Una buena follada dura era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacar al tipo fuera de su mente.

Harry Styles no era para él.

🥀

El club estaba lleno de sombras y luces intermitentes. El aire olía a químicos, bebidas y sudor. La gente se amontonaba en la pista de baile, indistinguibles, no identificables. De vez en cuando uno o dos fueron elegidos por un reflector al azar, dándoles su momento de fama, y luego absorbidos nuevamente por la masa palpitante.

Este no era el escenario de Harry. Con cada minuto que pasaba se arrepentía de haber dejado a Mila convencerlo. Pero ella había estado cansada y estresada de todo el estudio y quería apartar su mente de los próximos exámenes, y él había cedido.

El bar al menos tenía Yuengling , lo que era un alivio, y Harry bebió hasta que la mitad de ella había desaparecido. Era tan ruidoso allí dentro, y las luces estaban a la vez bajas y palpitantes, lo que le hacía doler la cabeza.

"Vamos, no seas un asesino de estados de ánimo,"  Mila le gritó al oído. "¡Vamos a bailar!"

"Sabes que odio bailar."

"¡Pero todo el mundo está bailando! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero bailar!"

"Entonces ve a bailar" dijo Harry y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿En serio?" Mila se puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Dejarás que otros tipos bailen conmigo? ¿No te importa?"

"Confío en ti," Harry dijo inexpresivamente.

"En serio, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado tan malhumorado los últimos días. ¡Yo soy la estresada por los finales, no tú!"

Harry tomó un sorbo de la botella. "No he estado malhumorado." Él cómo que lo estuvo, tal vez, aunque no pudiera precisar el motivo. Podía sentir esta extraña especie de frustración creciendo en él, pero no sabía que era lo que le molestaba. Todo estaba bien. El negocio funcionaba como una máquina bien aceitada. Su relación con Mila no podría ser mejor. No había nada por lo que sentirse frustrado.

"Ve a bailar," dijo Harry. "Ve a divertirte—" Se interrumpió cuando un reflector atrapó a dos chicos bailando juntos.

Mila siguió su mirada.

"¡Oh, mira quién está aquí! Lou no perdió mucho tiempo después de abandonarnos. ¡Él tiene buen gusto! Es muy atractivo."

Harry se quedó mirando las grandes manos en las caderas de Louis mientras Louis se movía, moliéndose contra el otro tipo, su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El chico lo miraba con hambre, con las manos moviéndose para deslizarse debajo de la camiseta de Louis.

Harry bajó su cerveza. "Vamos a decir hola."

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Dijo Mila. "Louis no estará feliz. ¡Estoy segura de que no quieren ser interrumpidos!"

"Vamos" Dijo Harry, capturando la muñeca de Mila y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la pareja.

"¡Harry!"

Hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry agarró el brazo de Louis — sólo para llamar su atención, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron y parpadeó aturdido unas cuantas veces antes de que su mirada se centrara en Harry. Entonces una sonrisa lenta y radiante iluminó su rostro. Sus labios formaron una palabra, pero la música era demasiado fuerte para que Harry pudiera escucharla.

Louis se alejó de su pareja de baile y prácticamente cayó contra Harry. "¡Hey!" Gritó alegremente.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba borracho. Tuvo que envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre para sostenerlo.

"Estás borracho."  
    
Enroscando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, Louis negó con la cabeza. "Sólo achispado"

Harry resopló y miró al otro chico — que estaba arrojando dagas con la mirada hacia él.

"Piérdete," dijo Harry. "Él está demasiado borracho para sacarlo"

Resoplando con molestia, el hombre desapareció entre la multitud.

"Nunca estoy demasiado borracho para sacar" Louis anunció en su oído.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Estás definitivamente demasiado borracho para conducir. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Hubo una pausa. "No lo sé. Creo que caminé."

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo Harry. "¿Cómo harás para llegar a casa?"

Louis presionó su nariz contra su oído. "No quiero ir a casa. Quiero follar."

"Realmente," Dijo Harry de forma inexpresiva. "Pensé que tú rechazaste la invitación de Mila porque no querías follar."

"No quiero una niña" Louis murmuró a su oído. "Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle."

Harry tragó. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Mila, y se estremeció, aunque no había manera de que ella pudiera haber escuchado. E incluso si pudiera, él no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable. Él no era responsable sobre lo que Louis estuviera balbuceando.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Vamos a llevarte a casa. Necesitas dormir la mona." Gesticulando a Mila para que lo siguiera, Harry medio cargó, medio arrastró a Louis fuera de la pista de baile.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Louis dijo una vez que obtuvieron sus chaquetas y salieron fuera a la noche de diciembre.

Había frío y humedad, pero no mucho viento.

"¿Dónde vives?"  
    
Después de un momento, Louis le dijo su dirección.

"Ahí es a donde vamos, entonces" dijo Harry, empujándolo hacia su coche.

"¡Oye, con calma allí!" Dijo Louis, tropezando. "Mis piernas están algo chistosas."

"Tú estabas lo suficientemente bien, cuando estabas moliéndote contra ese tipo en la pista de baile."

"Suenas enojado, Hazz," dijo Louis, volteando y guiñándole un ojo. Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado borracho para su tonto coqueteo.

"No estoy enojado", dijo Harry, agarrando a Louis cuando tropezó de nuevo. "Estoy molesto. Ser tu niñera no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer de hoy."

"No seas tan duro con él, dulzura."  
    
Sorprendido, Harry volvió la cabeza. Se había olvidado por completo de Mila.

Ella alargó sus zancadas para ponerse al día. "En todo caso, tú deberías ser el que se disculpe con Louis por cortarle el polvo"

"Yo no hice tal cosa", Harry dijo, abriendo su coche y empujando a Louis en el asiento del pasajero.

"Tú lo hiciste", murmuró Louis.

"Tú lo hiciste" dijo Mila, subiéndose en el asiento trasero.

"Él está perdido."  Harry subió a su asiento, tirando a Louis hacia arriba, abrochado su cinturón, y encendiendo el motor. "Quién sabe lo que ese tipo le habría hecho."

Louis se echó a reír — o más bien, reír tonta—ebriamente. "Aw, eres tan dulce."

Harry lo acribilló con la mirada.

Louis le lanzó un beso.

Apretando los dientes, Harry volvió a mirar a la calle.   
Sintió la mirada de Louis en él.

"Esto es tan extraño," Louis dijo, sonando confundido. "Eres dulce, pero te ves muy amargado. Extraño."

"¿Nadie te dijo que eres un borracho horrible?" Harry dijo, ignorando la risa de Mila desde el asiento trasero.

"No," Dijo Louis después de un momento.

"Eres un borracho horrible."

"No lo soy. ¡Soy un borracho impresionante! Me recupero bastante rápido."

"Eso no es exactamente a lo que me refiero."

"Eres malo. Te ves tan bien, pero eres tan malo."

"Tú acabas de decir que era dulce."

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!"

Harry se echó a reír. "Eres algo ridículo."

"Y tú eres un cabrón."

"Y tú eres irritante."

"Agradable," Mila dijo, riendo. "Insultos de jardín de infantes. ¿Qué sigue, chicos?"

"¡Él empezó!" Dijo Louis con un puchero en su voz. "A mí realmente, realmente no me gusta tu novio. No sé cómo puedes estar con él. O por qué."

"Tiene sus momentos," dijo Mila. "Además, tiene una gran polla."

Eso silenció a Louis. Por un momento.

"Supongo" murmuró a regañadientes. "Creo que las pollas grandes pueden ser bastante incómodas cuando el tipo no sabe cómo usarla. Pero supongo que —"

" _Él_  está justo aquí," dijo Harry, mirando frente a él. "Y a él realmente le gustaría que ustedes dos dejaran de discutir sobre su polla."

"Agua fiestas", dijo Mila.

"Aburrido", dijo Louis.

Mila se rió un poco. "Espero que no estés demasiado enojado con Harry. Ese tipo era muy atractivo."

"Sí. Tenía unos ojos bonitos. Tan azules. Lástima."

Harry miró a Louis. Se veía con sueño ahora.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo Mila.

Cuando Louis hizo un ruido soñoliento, le preguntó: "¿Por qué no tienes una novia o un novio? Quiero decir, eres probablemente el tipo más popular de la universidad, todo el mundo te ama, pero nunca sales con nadie. Tú solo te encamas por ahí. La gente dice que tienes miedo al compromiso."

"Nop," Murmuró Louis, bostezando. "Es todo lo contrario. Mis padres se aman — su amor es épico como la mierda — y yo básicamente crecí sin conocer nada más. Conformarme con nada menos parece un poco superficial. Así que sólo follo. Tienes que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar a tu príncipe y todo eso. No conocí a nadie al que quiera tanto como para dejar de follar por ahí"

Había una mirada nostálgica en el rostro de Louis. No se veía tan borracho ya.

"Yo realmente quiero conocer a esa persona" dijo Mila.

Louis encontró los ojos de Harry y desvió la mirada. "Tú y yo ambos, cariño."

"Está bien, ¡vamos a tener un pequeño juego!" Dijo Mila.

"¿Un juego?"

" _Uh_ _huh_. ¿Una mujer o un hombre?"

"Fácil", murmuró Louis. "Un hombre."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" preguntó Mila, un rastro de molestia en su voz. "Podrías enamorarte de una mujer."

Harry miró a Louis de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.    
"No me malinterpretes, me gustan las mujeres," dijo Louis. "Ustedes son agradables para tocar, agradables para conversar, pero no puedo realmente — no puedo verme a mí mismo enamorándome de una chica. Hay cosas que las mujeres no pueden darme."

"¿Cómo qué?"Dijo Mila.

"No quiero una niña. Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle."

Harry se movió en su asiento ligeramente, fijando sus ojos en línea recta.

"Estar con un hombre es diferente a estar con una mujer," Louis murmuró. "La dinámica es diferente. Estoy a favor de la igualdad de género y todo, pero todavía hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes—" Se interrumpió con un ruido frustrado. "Es difícil de explicar. Me siento diferente con los hombres y queremos cosas diferentes, ¿sabes?"

Mila lanzó una risita tonta. "Sólo di que te gustan las pollas más."

Louis se rio disimuladamente. "Eso también, pero no es tan simple, de hecho."

"Está bien, lo que sea. Así que la persona será más probablemente un hombre. ¿Alto y construido o bajito y delgado?"

"Pregunta tonta. ¿Te gustan los chicos bajitos y delgados?"

"¡No es lo mismo! Escuché que a algunos chicos gay les gustan  _los_ _twinks_."

"No a mí. Me gustan altos y construidos. Alguien más fuerte que yo."  
    
"Lo pillo",  Mila dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz. "Déjame Adivinar: te gusta, ehm, ¿ser el que recibe?" 

Louis se echó a reír. "He hecho ambos."

"Pero prefieres recibir,"  Mila presionó.

Harry lanzó una mirada de lado hacia Louis.

"Sí," dijo, encontrando los ojos de Harry. Había un rubor en sus mejillas.

Harry volvió a mirar a la calle. Estaban casi en la dirección que Louis le había dado.

"Pero en realidad no lo hago frecuentemente", dijo Louis. "Yo por lo general sólo tengo encuentros de una sola noche, y tú realmente no vas tan lejos con algún extraño. Y es un poco demasiado intenso y te hace   
sentir demasiado vulnerable y mierda cuando el chico–"

"Demasiada información" dijo Harry.

El silencio que cayó en el coche era casi ensordecedor, y Harry se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había gruñido las palabras.

"¿Por qué?"  Louis murmuró al fin. "¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo, Hazz?"

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera. "Existe algo así como el exceso de comunicación." Harry detuvo el coche delante del edificio. "¿Es este el edificio correcto?"  
    
"Yo— Sí."

"Entonces baja."

"Gracias por el paseo, supongo. Adiós, Mila."  
    
"Chau, Lou."

Harry no miró como Louis abría la puerta, pero tuvo que mirar cuando el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"Por el amor de Dios", dijo Harry y salió del coche.

"El mundo está girando," dijo Louis. "Extraño. No me siento así tan borracho"

Harry lo levantó. "Vamos."

Louis pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en gran medida en su contra.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Mila gritó desde el coche.

"No", dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar. "¿Dónde está tu departamento?"

"Allí. Quinto piso. El ascensor no funciona."  
    
Era de imaginar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, se apoyaron contra la puerta, recuperando sus respiraciones.

"Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo", dijo Louis.

"No lo hagas", dijo Harry.

"Muy útil, amigo."

"Puedes manejar el resto por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?"

"Si digo que no, ¿me cargas adentro?" Louis estaba sonriendo ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente serios.

Harry se enderezó. "Si estás de nuevo coqueteando, estás lo suficientemente bien para llevar tu culo dentro." 

Se volvió para irse, pero una mano cogió su chaqueta.

"Hazz."

Inhaló y miró a Louis. "¿Qué?"

Louis dejó ir su chaqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior, una extraña expresión en su cara. "Es como, la última vez que nos veremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?"  
     
Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos probablemente a cruzarnos uno con otro en tu universidad."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."  
    
Los ojos de Louis eran como el azul fundido.

Evitando su mirada, Harry tiró de su cuello. "Puede ser. ¿Y qué?"

"Odio dejar cabos sueltos", dijo Louis.

"¿Cabos sueltos?"

"Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Mírame."  
    
Harry sabía que no debía. Él lo sabía.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio; el único sonido en la escalera era su respiración entrecortada.

Louis se lamió los labios.

"Sólo una vez", susurró.

Y Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios con los suyos. Gimiendo, Louis lo agarró del pelo y le devolvió el beso, ansioso y necesitado, y Harry lo beso más profundo, empujando su lengua dentro. El beso fue desordenado y carnal — lengua, dientes, gruñidos jadeantes y gemidos — y él no podía besarlo lo suficientemente duro y lo suficientemente profundo. Nada tenía sentido — nada excepto esto: el más básico, deseo físico, su sangre palpitante por la necesidad en sus venas y haciendo a su polla más espesa y más dura. Él quería — Su teléfono celular sonó. Era el tono del timbre de Mila.

Harry se apartó como si ardiera.

Respirando con dificultad, se miraron el uno al otro. Las pupilas de Louis estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros, el rostro enrojecido, el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y rojos. Harry odiaba que incluso con la culpa retorciendo su estómago en nudos, una parte de él quería volver a chupar y besar esos labios, su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.

 _No,_  dijo con voz ronca y retrocedió, casi cayéndose por las escaleras en su prisa.

Una vez fuera, el aire frío de la noche no hizo nada para refrescar su piel.

Harry tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de que su erección se fuera por fuerza de voluntad. Él pensó en Mila esperándolo en el coche, y se sintió mal del estómago.

No quería ir allí, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

Armándose de valor, Harry se acercó al coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?"  
     
Harry miró hacia la noche oscura a través del parabrisas.

Él podría mentir. Él podría omitir la verdad.

Se le revolvió el estómago.  _No_.

"Yo lo besé," dijo inexpresivamente.

Un latido pasó. ¿"Discúlpame?"  
    
"Besé a Louis." Él no la miró.

El silencio se prolongó más tiempo esta vez.

Por fin, ella se echó a reír, un poco insegura. "Guau. No estoy segura de cómo tengo que reaccionar a esto. Pensé — pensé que eras un cien por ciento hétero."

"Lo soy", dijo Harry, agarrando el volante.

"Dulzura, odio decírtelo, pero no eres cien por ciento heterosexual si besas a otro tío." Una pausa. "Aunque yo realmente no te culpo. Él es ridículamente atractivo y volvería a cualquier hombre bi—curioso."

Al exhalar, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ella. "Pensé que estarías enojada."

Mila hizo girar un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. "¿Por qué? Le di un beso también e hice más que besarlo. Estoy solo sorprendida." Ella lo miró curiosamente. "¿Te gustó?"  
    
Harry casi se echó a reír. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

Gustar ni siquiera se acercaba a ello. El hambre seguía arañando en él, su polla aún estaba medio dura.   
Pero a pesar de toda su amplitud mental, Mila no lo tomaría bien si supiera el alcance de su atracción por Louis. Ella no lo tomaría bien si supiera que sus dedos todavía temblaban por la descarga de adrenalina, su cuerpo rígido con la excitación.

"Fue lo suficientemente bueno", dijo cortamente Harry, escapando. 

Mila le puso una mano en el hombro. "Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?"

"No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres."

"¿No es obvio? Me siento atraída por él, te sientes atraído por él, y yo presumo que él se siente atraído por los dos. Es perfecto. Podemos disfrutar de un auténtico trío, no sólo dos chicos compartiendo una chica."

Harry respiró lento. Ella no podía estar seriamente sugiriendo esto. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Mila."

"¿Por qué? Fue realmente caliente cuando los vi a los dos besarse accidentalmente" Ella rió. "Hay que decir que hay algo muy excitante sobre ver a dos tipos calientes hacerlo. En realidad yo ni siquiera me siento celosa. Es como... se siente como que no contara, ¿sabes?"

Harry podía entender de dónde venía lo que ella decía: a él no le molestaría tampoco si viera a Mila haciéndolo con otra chica sexy. Pero el problema era...

Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que él tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto?

"¿Esto es sobre que él es un hombre?" Mila preguntó cuándo él no dijo nada. "Si lo es, es una tontería. ¡Así que eres bisexual, gran cosa! Es sólo sexo, no es una relación. ¡Vamos, vamos a intentarlo! Si no te gusta, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Sencillo."

Harry miró hacia la oscuridad. Él no debería estar tomando ninguna decisión mientras su cuerpo todavía dolía por el deseo y las ganas. Pero él dijo: "Está bien"

"¡Genial! Le diré a él mañana, entonces."

La incómoda sensación en su estómago no disminuyó.

Algo le decía que no sería tan simple como Mila hizo sonar que fuera a ser.

🥀

Louis se limpió las manos sudorosas en sus jeans y tragó saliva, mirando la puerta del departamento de Harry.

Tendría que haberse negado.

Debería haberse negado cuando Mila lo sugirió. Al principio había estado nervioso y avergonzado cuando Mila le había dicho que sabía sobre el beso.

Aparentemente, Harry siempre le contaba todo. Cómo el novio perfecto que él era.

Louis no estaba seguro de por qué le molestaba tanto — por lo menos eligió no examinarlo muy de cerca. Hasta su conversación con Mila, había estado tratando de no pensar en el beso, y la oferta de Mila había sido un choque para él.

Al parecer, ella — y Harry — querían un trío. Un verdadero trío. Un trío en el cual él podría tocar a Harry y Harry lo tocaría. Louis había estado tan asustado que dio su consentimiento sin pensarlo. No fue su momento más brillante.

Maldita sea, esto tenía  _mala idea_  escrito por todas partes. Tendría que haberse negado. Porque realmente le gustaba Mila.

Y él no confiaba en sí mismo, no después del beso.

"Deja de ser un cobarde", murmuró Louis y golpeó.

Mientras esperaba, se volvió cada vez más consciente del tubo de lubricante en su bolsillo. ¿Presuntuoso? Tal vez. Tal vez no.

La puerta se abrió. Mila se quedó allí, vestida con un delgado camisolín blanco.

"Hola", Mila dijo con una sonrisa.

Louis devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella cerró la puerta, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.

El corazón de Louis latía en algún punto en el área de su garganta.Él no podía recordar alguna vez haber estado tan nervioso por sexo.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, vistiendo sólo un par de boxers negros. Ojos verdes oscuros se encontraron con los suyos, ilegibles. El rostro desaliñado de Harry era completamente impávido. Sólo el bulto en sus boxers lo delató — él no estaba tan desinteresado como aparentaba.

Louis sintió las manos de Mila desnudarlo, sus labios besando su cuello mientras ella lo hacía. La mirada de Harry seguía a las manos de Mila, mirándola desabrocharle la camisa. 

Con dedos un poco inestables, Louis desabrochó sus jeans y los empujó hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.   
Se sintió ruborizar mientras la mirada de Harry recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Era ridículo: él tenía un gran cuerpo, y no era como que Harry no lo había visto desnudo antes. Aun así, Louis no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Harry era sobre todo hétero, después de todo.

¿Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo?

"Vamos", dijo Mila, empujándolo hacia la cama.

Louis se sentó en la cama. Incómodo, vio como Mila trepó en el regazo de Harry y lo besó. Vio cómo las grandes manos de Harry eliminaban su negligé. Louis se removió, odiando su inusual timidez y torpeza. No era propio de él en absoluto.

Molesto consigo mismo, Louis se acercó y deslizó una mano hacia abajo por la suave espalda de Mila, hasta que su mano tropezó con la de Harry. Acarició los nudillos de Harry con sus dedos, sintiéndolos contraídos, y trabados. Harry lo miraba mientras besaba a Mila.   
Louis se humedeció los labios y los ojos de Harry se clavaron en ellos. Louis sintió una emoción atravesarlo. Acarició los dedos de Harry, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Harry dejó de besar la espalda de Mila, con los ojos pegados en Louis. Estaban vidriosos y un poco fuera de foco. Los propios ojos de Louis probable no se verían mejor en ese momento.

Probablemente notando que Harry ya no estaba besando su espalda, Mila volvió la cabeza hacia Louis y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Él la dejó, sintiendo que Harry apretaba sus dedos casi dolorosamente. 

Cuando Mila finalmente rompió el beso, Louis encontró el rostro de Harry sólo a pulgadas de distancia.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

Lo siguiente que supo, se estaban besando con furia, todo lengua y dientes, manos en el pelo del otro, y Dios, se sentía tan bien, y atemorizante, pero adictivo. Louis gimió en la boca de Harry y chupó su lengua, acercándolo más, con más fuerza, hasta que él estaba sobre su espalda y Harry estaba encima suyo, su pesado cuerpo aplastándolo abajo. Tan bueno. Jadeando, Louis enganchó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Harry y molió sus erecciones juntas. Harry gimió contra su boca y lo besó con más fuerza.

Louis gimoteó cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse para tomar un muy necesario oxígeno en sus pulmones.

"Oh wow."

Él se estremeció al oír la voz de Mila. Cierto. Ella también estaba allí.

Louis abrió los ojos y miró a los de Harry, a pulgadas de distancia de los suyos. Las pupilas de Harry quedaron completamente dilatadas, y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como él. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados tan estrechamente que no había espacio para que quepa un pelo entre ellos. Pero Louis todavía lo quería más cerca. Más. Con más fuerza.

"Follame," susurró, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron. "Nunca he follado a un hombre."

 _Bueno_. Louis, casi dijo. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"

Parecía una pregunta estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que la erección de Harry presionaba contra su muslo, pero él sabía que podría ser un asunto importante para Harry: era mayormente heterosexual, después de todo.

Los ojos de Harry vagaban por su cara antes de que repentinamente besara a Louis de nuevo. 

"Sí", dijo, abandonando los hinchados labios de Louis solamente para continuar con su cuello en su lugar, dejando calientes, besos urgentes por su garganta y lamiendo chupetones en su piel.

Louis jadeó, apenas capaz de pensar. "Hay lubricante en mi chaqueta."

Harry no se movió, todavía arrastrando los labios por todo su cuello, pulgares frotando los pezones de Louis, su vientre.

"Hazz", intentó de nuevo. "Lubricante". 

"Sí". Harry levantó la cabeza y le dio un breve y duro beso.

Excepto que el corto beso se convirtió en uno muy largo y Louis terminó con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, sus estómagos y erecciones apretados uno contra el otro. Se besaron así; húmedos besos con la boca abierta, lenguas entrando y saliendo, por interminables minutos. Louis se apartó con un gemido, jadeando en busca de aire. Nunca vamos a llegar a follar si seguimos besándonos.

"Vamos. Lubricante. Y un condón."

"Aquí", dijo una voz tranquila.

Louis volvió la cabeza y miró a Mila. Ella estaba acostada de lado, observándolos. Su bonita cara sonrojada. Empujó el lubricante y un condón hacia él.

Louis le dijo a Harry a regañadientes, "Sal de encima. Tengo que prepararme. No puedo hacerlo contigo encima. "

Harry tomó el lubricante de él. "Yo lo haré". 

"¿Estás seguro de saber cómo? Ha sido un tiempo para mí, y va a doler como una perra si no lo haces apropiadamente."

Harry le dio una mirada. "Las mujeres tienen sexo anal también, ya sabes."  
    
Correcto.

Harry rodó fuera de él.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Louis, casi como un toque físico. "Abre las piernas", dijo, con voz baja y ronca.

Louis lo hizo, y luego Harry estaba empujando sus muslos abiertos y tocando su agujero con sus dedos largos y lisos, masajeándolo. Louis se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si debía empujar hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y se conformó con retorcerse un poco frenéticamente. Tenía que mantener sus dientes apretados para evitar mendigar por más. Estaba muy sensible allí abajo. Demasiado sensible.

Lentamente, un dedo se deslizó en él. Quemó, sólo un poco, y Louis se cerró alrededor de él, tratando de intensificar la quemadura. Se sentía bien, y él quería más. "Vamos, yo no estoy hecho de porcelana. Puedo tomarlo."

El rostro de Harry estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. "No. Cuando nosotros empecemos, no voy a ser suave."

Louis se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Luego de un par de minutos, Harry estaba penetrándolo con su dedo, duro y profundo. Trabajó un segundo dedo al lado del primero, y esta vez hubo algo de verdadero dolor mientras el músculo se estiraba para dar lugar a la intrusión, pero añadido a la sensación, hizo que todo se sintiera más nítido y mejor. Louis empujó sus caderas de nuevo en la mano de Harry y su polla consiguió ponerse más dura por las entradas y salidas de su interior, dedos romos capturados en el borde de su agujero con cada embestida de la mano de Harry.

Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en sus bolas mientras los dedos follaban en él, pero no era suficiente. Todavía se sentía hueco, vacío.

"¿Otro?" Harry dijo, la voz increíblemente baja.

"Sí", Louis gimió con voz entrecortada, al borde de la mendicidad.

Harry agregó un tercer dedo, y Louis ya no podía formar palabras. Eran sólo las sensaciones sensoriales — frescas sábanas bajo él, el cuerpo caliente de Harry en contra suyo, el olor a sudor y pre—semen. La manera ridícula en que su culo se sentía, repleto por tres gruesos dedos, su agujero ya estirado y dolorido, y los dedos de Harry no tenían comparación con el ancho de su pene. Los músculos de Louis apretaban alrededor de los dedos, y el aliento de Harry atrapado en su garganta.

"Muy bien, eso es todo", Harry dijo entre dientes.

Los dedos se deslizaron lentamente, dejando a Louis sintiéndose vacío y frío. 

El sonido de la apertura del envoltorio del condón lo excitó de una manera que no podría describir.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis forzó sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Harry estaba allí, sonrojado, despeinado y excitado, los ojos oscuros y salvajes — su compostura desaparecida — y luego Louis sintió la presión de la polla de Harry contra su suave agujero dolorido. Harry deslizó sus manos bajo Louis, levantando sus caderas.

Con el lento deslizar de la polla de Harry en él, Louis renunció a pensar y sólo podía gemir, el sonido procedente de algún lugar profundo en su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en puño en las sábanas tan apretadas que sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. Oyó a Harry esbozar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Jesús"", dijo Harry, su voz vacilante.

Otra embestida, golpeando en su próstata, y los ojos de Louis se voltearon en su cabeza. "Dios. Sí, ahí."  
    
Desenredando las manos de las sábanas, Louis pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry, trayéndolo más cerca, y sus bocas se reunieron en otro hambriento y profundo beso. La sensación de su propia polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos, manchada de sudor y pre—semen, le hizo gemir.

Harry aceleró el ritmo, y Louis clavó las uñas en la espalda de Harry mientras sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió con la forma de una  _O_. Dios, él se sentía perfecto en su interior, largo y grueso, estirándolo hasta esa delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer, cada golpe volviéndolo a Louis loco. Él estaba gimiendo y rogando por más y no podía parar, y Harry no estaba mejor, gruñendo y gimiendo encima de él mientras se movían juntos.

En poco tiempo, el autocontrol de Harry se perdió por completo, y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas.

"Oh Dios", Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, el ritmo nada menos que frenético. Animal. La cama crujía bajo ellos, y el olor a sexo llenaba el aire. Louis sabía que su agarre sobre Harry era lo suficientemente apretado para dejar moretones, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no podía acercarlo lo suficiente. Él escarbó en los hombros de Harry y gruñó, torciendo sus piernas alrededor de la mitad del cuerpo de Harry. Su agujero estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido, y él sólo quería más, más de Harry, en este ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal, chocando contra él, llenándolo tan bueno y tan mucho—.

Harry se retiró para mirar hacia abajo en él. Sus ojos aturdidos se encontraron. Una estocada final, dura y profunda, y un músculo a lo largo de la cara de Harry tembló, sus ojos ampliándose y sin ver. Su estómago empujó contra la polla de Louis, duro, y Louis arqueó la espalda mientras se corría con un grito lloroso, su agarre tan fuerte en los hombros de Harry que probablemente sería doloroso. Él estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Harry no estaba nada   mejor, jadeando algo que sonaba como  _joder_  y posiblemente  _Dios_. Los temblores corrían a través del cuerpo de Louis, y Harry desplomado encima de él, también estaba temblando.

"Eso Fue— Yo..." Louis logró decir, con la voz temblorosa.

Harry gruñó en su garganta, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo pesado, y caliente, y perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto.

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que le hizo volver la cabeza, pero algo lo hizo.

Su mirada aturdida cayó sobre Mila.

Ella estaba mirándolos con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

Pero entonces ella sonrió, y Louis pensó que probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.

"Él está muy bien, ¿no es así?" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Louis se rió sin aliento. "Sí. Bastante bien."  
    
Harry se retiró y salió de Louis para descansar a su lado. Él retiró el condón, lo ató y lo arrojó a la papelera al lado de la cama.

"¿Bastante bien? ¿Debería estar ofendido?"  
     
Louis volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, todavía aturdido por el placer. Él tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente, para mantenerse a sí mismo de decir algo ridículo como  _Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida_  o  _Por favor,_ _fóllame_ _de nuevo y nunca salgas de mí._

"Bastante bien está bastante bien, ¿no?" dijo en cambio y sopló un beso hacia él.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de repentinamente agarrarle su garganta, inclinarse y ajustar sus bocas juntas.

Louis se volvió hacia él plenamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los deliciosos pequeños escalofríos de placer que lo recorrían mientras se besaban despacio. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado el simple acto de besar tanto así.

Un suave cuerpo femenino se presionó contra su espalda, y Louis se puso tenso y abrió los ojos.

"Ustedes tuvieron su diversión, chicos", Mila dijo a la ligera. "Ahora es mi turno."

Harry dejó de besarlo, y Louis aplastó la oleada de molestia. Era ridículo. Mila tenía razón: se suponía que debían estar teniendo un trío, y hasta ahora habían sido negligentes con ella.

"Eso fue totalmente su culpa", dijo Louis, volviéndose hacia ella y poniéndose una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó.

Louis cerró los ojos y trató de perderse en el beso, aun así no logró sentir nada más que el sentido de obligación. El firme cuerpo de Harry se apretó contra su espalda, y una gran mano acarició su estómago, pesada y perfecta, y eso sí lo hizo jadear de placer. Harry mordisqueó su lóbulo.

 _Sí_ , Louis decidió, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse de nuevo.  _Esto funcionaría._

🥀

Louis bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

Era bastante tarde; él debería estarse yendo. Tenía el examen de Rutledge por la mañana, así que no podía realmente darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Incluso Mila había dejado la cama hacía una hora para irse a estudiar para el examen. Louis estaba bastante seguro de que cualquier otro estudiante en la clase de Rutledge estaba estudiando como loco en este momento, no descansando en la cama después de horas de sexo. Incluso Shawn parecía estresado como el infierno cuando Louis le había llamado antes — parece que Rutledge no estaba dándole ninguna holgura porque estuvieran en una relación.

"Si repruebo el examen de Rutledge mañana, será tu culpa", Louis dijo.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Estaban compartiendo la almohada porque Harry seguía tendido medio encima de él, sus piernas enredadas. Ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos después del sexo, pero Louis no quería moverse. Se sentía demasiado bien para moverse.

"¿Mía?" Harry dijo. "Ni siquiera se suponía que vendrías esta noche. No te esperábamos."

Interiormente, Louis se encogió un poco. Sabía que en realidad no se suponía que él vendría, pero en la última semana, se había acostumbrado mucho a... ciertas cosas, por lo que él se había sentido inquieto y no podía concentrarse en el estudio de todas formas. Al momento en que Harry había embestido dentro de él, la inquietud había desaparecido inmediatamente.

Le preocupaba a Louis que él era una puta total por el tipo. Infierno, él prácticamente se quedaba sin palabras por él. No lo haría. Era francamente estúpido. Él era solo una adición temporal a la vida sexual de Harry y Mila, básicamente no más que un juguete sexual. Ellos podrían decidir darle fin a este pequeño arreglo cualquier día.

"Tú no estabas exactamente infeliz", murmuró Louis, empujando los pensamientos lejos. Harry definitivamente no había estado infeliz de verlo: él estuvo completamente encima suyo al momento en que Louis había entrado en el departamento. Mila sí parecía un poco triste, pero era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que tenían un examen brutal mañana. Ella tenía un mucho mejor estado de ánimo después de que Louis se tiró encima de ella, y salió de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, era un poco misterioso para Louis cómo él se las había arreglado para hacerla acabar, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía concentrarse en nada, cuando Harry lo follaba.

*No lo estaba", Harry admitió.

Louis lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Eso te asusta?"  
     
"¿Qué?" Harry bajó un poco para lamer el pezón de Louis.

"Esto", dijo Louis. "Sexo con un tipo."  
    
Sintió que los músculos de Harry se tensaban ligeramente antes de relajarse de nuevo. "Hemos estado haciendo esto durante una semana. ¿Me veo como que estoy volviéndome loco?"  
    
Louis se encogió de hombros. "Eres extraño a veces. A veces me miras como si estuvieras pensando:  _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_  
    
Harry le pasó la lengua sobre el pezón. Hizo cosquillas. Sus pezones no eran particularmente sensibles, pero Harry parecía tener una fijación extraña con ellos. No es que fuera desagradable ni nada, pero habría preferido que Harry chupara y lamiera algo más.

Pero nunca lo hizo. Puede ser que hayan tenido sexo en numerosas ocasiones, sin embargo, Harry nunca tocó su polla. No era como que a Louis le importara que Harry no quisiera mamarle la polla — él conocía a chicos gays que no les gustaba chupar pollas, y a Louis le gustaba más ser follado de todos modos — pero le molestaba un poco, por un motivo diferente.

Louis dijo: "¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer cuando me follas?"  
     
Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en él. "¿Qué?"

Louis levantó las cejas con una sonrisa. "¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer?"

"Es un poco difícil no darse cuenta de que no tienes pechos y una vagina."

Louis se echó a reír. "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Nunca tocas mi polla. Es como si tuvieras miedo de ella. O te diera asco."

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la polla en cuestión. Louis hizo una mueca, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse bajo el escrutinio de Harry. En serio, ¿qué había en este hombre que lo convertía a él en una ninfómana total? Harry ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, por el amor de Dios.

"No estoy asustado de tu polla", dijo Harry, todavía mirándola. La polla de Louis estaba totalmente dura ahora. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Harry volvió a mirar la cara de Louis. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero la esquina de su boca se torció hacia arriba. "¿Por qué me siento como si todavía estuviéramos jugando a la gallina gay?"

Louis sonrió, tomó la mano de Harry y la envolvió alrededor de su erección. "Porque nosotros como que lo hacemos. Me follas todos los días, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no te consideras a ti mismo gay o incluso bi." Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Louis se rió entre dientes. "Tengo razón, ¿eh? Crees que todavía eres hétero;  sólo sucede que te  gusta poner tu polla en mí. Eso no te hace gay, ¿cierto?"

Como de costumbre, el rostro de Harry no traicionó nada, y Louis medio rió y medio gimió por frustración.

"Estás haciendo eso de nuevo."

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Poniéndote tu cara de póquer. Odio tu cara de póquer. Me miras y no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando. Como que podrías estar pensando tanto que soy insufrible como que soy adorable."  Louis sonrió. "¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo?"  
     
Harry miró sus labios sonrientes. Su tono era completamente informal cuando dijo, "Que quiero alimentarte con mí polla."

La boca de Louis se le secó. Él rió. "Tú te das cuenta de que suenas totalmente escalofriante, ¿cierto? Es escalofriante cuando dices cosas como esas con una cara en blanco." Su polla estaba totalmente a bordo de ese plan, sin embargo, y Harry lo sabía, ya que su mano todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de ella.

Harry no dijo nada; él sólo trepó por encima del cuerpo de Louis y luego le dio de comer su polla, como le había prometido. Louis gimió alrededor de la gruesa carne en su boca y miró hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro de si deberían estar haciendo esto sin Mila — si estaba bien tener sexo otra vez sin invitarla a ella — pero con la polla de Harry en la boca no podía pensar correctamente. A la mierda eso. Cuando Mila había dejado la habitación para ir a estudiar, Harry estaba todavía follándolo; probablemente no le importaría si tenían otra ronda de sexo sin ella.

Relajando la mandíbula, Louis alzó la vista y vio como Harry jodía su boca. Amaba ver esto, amaba ver la máscara de calma de Harry resbalar e irse lejos. Irse directo a su polla ya que era la única que lograba que este hombre perdiera su autocontrol.

Apretando los labios alrededor de la polla, Louis movió su mano a su propia polla y comenzó a masturbarse, dejando a Harry follar su boca y hacer lo que quisiera.

Podía sentir que el otro hombre estaba cerca ya, pero de repente Harry se detuvo y se retiró.

"¿Qué?" Louis graznó, lamiéndose los labios. Se sentían hinchados.

Harry lo miraba con un extraño tipo de hambre. "Déjame correrme sobre ti."  
     
Parpadeando, Louis sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Normalmente siempre dijo que no cuando otros tipos pidieron eso — estar cubierto del esperma de alguien más no era su idea de diversión — pero joder, la forma en que Harry lo miraba...

"Está bien", susurró, apretando su propia polla.

Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron. Arrodillándose sobre el rostro de Louis, empezó a jalar de su pene, mirando a Louis intensamente. Y Dios, esto lo hacía excitarse. Louis estaba jadeando, su mano volando sobre su propia polla mientras observaba fijamente la gruesa erección enrojecida de Harry, esperando y deseando. Sus labios se separaron, su lengua deslizándose por los labios recientemente agrietados, desesperado por una probada. Él quería esto. Quería la corrida de Harry, querían apestar a él—   
Se quedó sin aliento cuando la polla de Harry estalló sobre él, rayas calientes cubriéndolo desde el pelo hasta el mentón, goteando hacia abajo sobre su cuello, cubriendo su abierta, jadeante boca y su lengua expectante.

Harry se rodó sobre él y lo besó con voracidad, y sus manos estaban jodidamente frotando su esperma en la piel de Louis, y eso era lo suficientemente jodido para empujar a Louis sobre el borde, y él se corrió, gimiendo en la boca de Harry. Gimiendo su nombre.

El mundo se detuvo, sólo sus respiraciones pesadas irrumpiendo en el silencio.

Y luego Louis empezó a reír. 

Harry se levantó a sí mismo sobre un codo. "¿Algo gracioso?"

Todavía riendo, Louis sonrió. "Nop. Nada. Bueno, además del hecho de que acabo de tener a un maniático del orden corriéndose sobre mí. Estoy jodidamente asqueroso, hombre y tú jodidamente disfrutaste poniéndome asqueroso. Tú. Maniático de la pulcritud. ¡Ah!"

"Eres tan infantil", dijo Harry, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa reacia. "Eres un bebé."

Para demostrar su madurez, Louis sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo.   
Louis suspiró y le devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Louis se puso rígido, y Harry se apartó de él.

Mila estaba en la puerta, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Pensé que ya te habías ido, Lou. ¿No necesitas estudiar?"  
     
Repentinamente sintiéndose incómodo e inseguro, Louis se incorporó y buscó su ropa en la silla. "Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya."  
    
Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él, y podía sentir los de Mila también.

"Está bien, buena suerte mañana" dijo, con bastante incomodidad, inseguro de porque estaba sintiéndose tan condenadamente incómodo. Ellos no habían estado haciendo nada malo.

Mila sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía especialmente amable. ¿O era su imaginación?

"Deberías lavarte la cara antes de irte", ella dijo.

Louis se congeló y luego se sonrojó, encontrándose con su mirada. Miró al rostro inescrutable de Harry.

"Cierto", dijo, aún más incómodamente, y se fue hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta y respiró profundo, todavía sintiéndose raro.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la cara con rapidez.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de voces.

"...No pensé que te importaría," dijo Harry, su voz sin mostrar ninguna emoción. "¿Qué importa si estás en la habitación o no?"  
     
"Yo... ¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Pero lo hace! Deberías haberme dicho que vuelva si iban a follar de nuevo."  
    
"No seas ridícula. Estabas estudiando."

"Se supone que él debería estar estudiando también, en lugar de—"

Louis abrió la puerta. "Nosotros realmente no creímos que fuera a molestarte", dijo, caminando hacia Mila. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de los tensos hombros de ella y le sonrió. "Nosotros lo sentimos. No va a suceder de nuevo." Él no estaba mintiendo, pero intentó ignorar la parte de sí mismo a la que le gustaba la palabra nosotros un poco demasiado.

Ella se relajó. "Yo también lo siento. Probablemente sobre reaccioné."

Louis le apretó el hombro. "Lo entiendo. Todos estamos estresados debido a los exámenes."

Mila hizo una mueca. "Sí. Me preocupa que Rutledge me repruebe mañana."

"¿No lo hacemos todos? Mira el lado positivo: él ya no estará a cargo de darnos clases a nosotros luego de mañana."

"Si no tenemos que recursar la clase" Mila murmuró sombríamente.

"Joder, ahora yo estoy entrando en pánico también." Louis miró a  Harry, quien había terminado de vestirse. "Me voy." No estaba seguro de por qué él estaba diciendo esto a Harry.

Harry asintió, una extraña expresión intermitente a través de sus facciones.

"Correcto" Dijo Louis. Él picoteó a Mila en los labios. "Buena suerte mañana."

Ella sonrió, viéndose ya distraída. "Gracias. Tú también."

Louis volvió hacia Harry y vaciló. Le había dado a Mila un beso de despedida. Podía hacer lo mismo con Harry, ¿cierto? Sólo un besito.

Mila estaba frunciendo el ceño, sumida en sus pensamientos, y no estaba mirando hacia ellos ya, así que Louis caminó hacia Harry y rozó sus labios contra los de Harry. Sólo un pico.

Excepto que sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, no queriendo apartarse.

Sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, incluso mientras que lentamente se separaban.

"Chau", Louis murmuró, sintiéndose un poco demasiado acalorado.

"Buena suerte en el examen", dijo Harry, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Louis sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.   
Seguía sonriendo mientras se alejaba de departamento.

🥀

Mila Bursell no era estúpida. Tampoco era una inconsciente. La gente a menudo pensaba que ella era una típica chica tonta y linda y raramente la tomaban en serio, pero a ella no le importaba: era incluso divertido.

Ella no se había perdido la forma en que Harry miró a Louis — como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y él quería besarlo desde la cabeza hasta el dedo del pie — pero Mila no podía realmente culpar a su novio. Era una reacción bastante normal a Louis Tomlinson, y ella no era diferente en ese sentido. Sería terriblemente hipócrita de su parte estar enojada por la atracción de Harry hacia Louis.

No, la atracción de Harry hacia el chico no le molestaba tanto; le había dicho a Harry la verdad sobre que ella encontraba muy excitante verlos. Pero la fuerza de esa atracción sí le molestaba. No le gustaba la forma en que se miraban uno al otro durante el sexo, y la forma en que actuaban durante el sexo. Cada vez que Mila trató de participar cuando Harry follaba a Louis, ella fue rechazada. Ninguno de ellos fue grosero y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera intencional — simplemente parecían olvidarse de que ella estaba allí, demasiado centrados uno en el otro.

No era un problema cuando ellos la complacían, aunque a Mila la perturbaba un poco la creciente cantidad de veces en que tenía que meterse a sí misma entre ellos para mantener la atención de Harry sobre ella. Era... preocupante. Muy preocupante.

Cuando ella había sugerido un trío después de enterarse de la atracción de Harry por Louis, ella no esperaba la fuerza que esa atracción tendría. Ella esperaba ser el punto focal del trío. Ella, no Louis. En retrospectiva, debería haber evaluado mejor la situación antes de hacer cualquier sugerencia apresurada, pero había estado demasiado excitada por la perspectiva de volver a tener sexo con Louis como para pensar realmente bien las cosas.

Ella debería haberlo sabido. Harry odiaba engañar más que nada, por lo que el hecho de que hubiera besado a Louis sin su conocimiento previo debería haber despertado señales de alarma en su cabeza. Pero la comprensión retrospectiva era veinte—veinte, y lo que fue hecho fue hecho.

Mila suspiró. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Louis se había convertido en un elemento habitual en su vida sexual, y la atracción de Harry por él no parecía estar disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.

Después de su pedido, ellos no habían tenido sexo sin su presencia de nuevo, pero a veces Mila se preguntaba si su presencia incluso importaba.

 _Yo podría también ni estar aquí,_  pensó, no sin amargura, mientras ella los miraba tener sexo, y una vez más, no podía dejar de sentirse como la tercera rueda.

Pero aun así, ella tenía que admitir, que era increíblemente caliente.

Louis era una ruina, la boca hinchada y roja y húmeda, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, los pómulos enrojecidos. Su pelo, castaño, con sudor, era un desastre. Ella podía entender por qué Harry estaba mirándolo como lo hacía; y ella podía entender por qué lo estaba follando de la forma en que lo hacía, sus embestidas descontroladas y lo suficientemente potentes como para estrellarlos a ambos hacia adelante cayendo de un acantilado conducidos por la lujuria. En ocasiones Mila tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que si ella tuviera una polla, querría follarse a Louis, también. No es que ella no quisiera follárselo ahora — por supuesto que lo hacía — pero había un cierto... atractivo en Louis que estaba segura de los hombres lo apreciaban. Él era follable.

Al menos Harry ciertamente parecía pensarlo así, su expresión casi salvaje mientras miraba a Louis debajo de él. Eso la hizo ponerse dolorosamente húmeda — y preocupada y celosa. Él nunca la miró de esa manera cuando se la follaba a ella. Él estaba siempre en control de sí mismo y de sus expresiones faciales. Siempre.   
Pero no con Louis.

El temor surgió dentro de ella, y Mila se acercó más a los hombres. Puso su mano en la amplia, fuerte espalda de Harry y lo acarició, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos centrados únicamente en Louis.

Ella quitó su mano y la apretó.

 _Es sólo sexo_ , se dijo a sí misma.  _Sólo sexo_. Harry la amaba; ella estaba segura de ello. Él podría estar atraído físicamente por Louis, pero la amaba, a Mila. Louis era el que se iba cada noche; ella era la que se quedaba y compartía la cama de Harry.

Harry nunca la engañaría o la dejaría especialmente por un hombre. Era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura. Mila no conocía toda la historia, pero ella sabía que el padre de Harry era un mentiroso, cabrón infiel que había roto el corazón de su madre al constantemente engañarla con hombres.

Harry despreciaba a su padre y todo lo que él representaba. Harry era leal hasta el punto de ser un defecto.

Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nada. En un par de semanas a lo sumo, Louis Tomlinson desaparecería de sus vidas, y Harry sería sólo de ella otra vez.

A veces Mila se preguntaba si debía poner fin a este acuerdo ella misma, pero tenía la sensación de que sería un error. Era mejor para Harry llegar a aburrirse de Louis, o viceversa. Louis estaba obligado a aburrirse pronto de todos modos. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que Louis era un jugador.

Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

🥀

Louis se vistió lentamente, con el pelo todavía mojado después de la ducha, con los músculos gratamente doloridos después del sexo.

Harry y Mila ya no estaban en el dormitorio.   
Echó un vistazo a su teléfono para comprobar la hora. No era tarde; no era de extrañar que no fueran a acostarse todavía. Ahora que los finales se habían terminado, Mila podría quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde como le viniera en gana, y los horarios de trabajo de Harry eran irregulares de todos modos.

Louis volvió a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo, se puso los zapatos y dejó el dormitorio. Podía oír voces procedentes de la sala de estar.

Louis se quedó quieto en la puerta.

Harry y Mila estaban decorando el árbol de navidad, o más bien, Mila lo estaba decorando mientras Harry miraba, viéndose vagamente divertido. Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente; Mila estaba sonriendo y rodando los ojos. Harry parecía relajado y cómodo, con su suéter y pantalones de chándal gris de aspecto suave.

"Estoy segura de que la he visto en alguna parte", dijo Mila, excavando en las cajas. "¡La encontré!" ella agarró una estrella en su embalaje, sosteniéndola para inspeccionarla. Bajo la luz, brillaba con gracia y arrojaba pequeños fragmentos de luz dorada en el suelo y en sus manos. Era perfecto.

Eran perfectos. Una pareja tan perfecta.

"¡Voy a ponerla en el árbol!" Mila declaró, saltando sobre sus pies. "¿Me levantas?"  
    
"Puedes usar el taburete", Harry dijo secamente.

Mila hizo un puchero. "¡Harry!"  
    
Suspirando, Harry se acercó y la sostuvo para que ella pudiera poner la estrella en la parte superior del árbol.   
Mila colocó la estrella antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Harry y besarlo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Louis los vio besarse. Tenía una sensación de frío en la boca del estómago, una sensación que se revolvió y lo atravesó. Sentía náuseas.

Se aclaró la garganta y entró en la habitación, poniendo una sonrisa brillante.

"Muy bien, me tengo que ir", no era como que pareciera que se acordaran de que él estaba aún allí.

La pareja dejó de besarse y se volvieron hacia él.   
Mila sonrió, apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Su lenguaje corporal apestaba a posesividad. "¿Vas a pasar la Navidad aquí? Quiero decir en la ciudad",   añadió rápidamente, como si temiera que Louis lo confundiera con una invitación.

Louis sonrió con fuerza. No era ni estúpido ni ciego. Él notó que había comenzado a no gustarle a Mila. Se preguntaba por qué ella no le había dicho nada todavía.

"Sí, realmente no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Mis padres están en Islandia, estudiando los volcanes, así que somos simplemente la abuela y yo."

Mila asintió. "No te veremos de nuevo por un tiempo, así que ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Louis casi se echó a reír. Era tan sutil como un puñetazo en la boca. "Sí", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta. "Feliz Navidad a ustedes también."

Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Harry dijo: "No te vayas."  
    
Louis se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"No puedes irte."

"¿Por qué no?" 

Harry se desenredó de Mila y se acercó a él.

"Tu cabello está mojado", dijo, pasando su mano por el pelo de Louis. Sus dedos rozaron la oreja de Louis. "Está helando afuera."

Louis tragó, encontrándose con sus ojos verde oscuro. Por encima del hombro de Harry, podía ver que Mila tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Nunca me resfrío", dijo Louis. Sonrió brillantemente. " Yo realmente me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Skyrim esta noche. Quiero patear el culo de ese dragón"

Harry resopló. "Skyrim es patético", dijo antes de caminar alejándose un poco hacia un armario y sacar una toalla. "La historia es débil y no hay elecciones significativas en el juego. Trata con  _Planescape_ _:_ _Torment_ _,_  si quieres jugar un verdadero RPG."

Regresó a Louis y comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, luciendo bien y eficiente. Como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello. Como si fuera una cosa perfectamente normal para hacer.

Louis se le quedó mirando.

Bueno. Él sabía que Harry podía ser un hombre muy considerado cuando quería serlo — Louis lo había visto en el modo  _Perfecto_  demasiadas veces ya para contarlas, y siempre le molestaba— pero esto... Louis tuvo que admitir se sentía... agradable cuando él estaba en el extremo receptor de sus atenciones. Más que agradable.

"Cállate, resentido", Louis dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de actuar como si esto no le hiciera sentirse extraño en absoluto. "Yo no juego Skyrim por la historia. Lo juego porque es lindo y divertido, ¡y puedo ir a cualquier sitio al que quiera! Además, tiene algunos modos de juego geniales" Él movió sus cejas. "Como prostitución animada ¡puedes tener sexo con quien quieras!"

Harry resopló. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?", murmuró, sus fuertes dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras continuaba secando el cabello de Louis.

Louis trató de no reclinarse hacia su toque; realmente, lo intentó. "Yo no sabía que jugabas videojuegos. No das el tipo."

"¿Por qué?"  
    
Louis se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Siempre te ves tan... maduro y serio."

"No tienes que ser inmaduro y ultrasensible para disfrutar de un buen video juego." Harry sonaba plana, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Louis se rió un poco. "Sí, búrlate de mí." Él se quedó inmóvil cuando los dedos de Harry le rozaron la sien.

"Está lo suficientemente seco ahora", Harry dijo, en voz baja.

"Sí", dijo Louis, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Sus labios se separaron. Se los lamió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Los dedos de Harry todavía estaban en su cabello.

"Dulzura, ¿Me puedes ayudar con este adorno?"

Harry no se movió, todavía mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Harry?"

Algo brilló en los ojos de Harry. "Sí," dijo.

Pero no se alejó de Louis.

Louis miró por encima del hombro a Mila. Ella tenía los labios fruncidos apretadamente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Correcto", dijo Louis, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos."

La mano de Harry lo aferró del brazo.

Louis inhaló temblorosamente, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. "¿Qué?" dijo sin darse la vuelta.

El aliento cálido de Harry rozaba su oreja. "Feliz Navidad."

Louis exhaló y susurró "Feliz Navidad."

La mano en su brazo se mantuvo por un momento antes de que desapareciera. Louis abrió la puerta y se fue. Como siempre hacía.

Estaba oscuro afuera. 

Estaba nevando; suaves copos de nieve de ensueño giraban en espiral hacia abajo camino al suelo. Luces rojas y verde claro brillaban a lo largo de las ventanas y puertas de las tiendas, mientras que las calles estaban cubiertas de una alfombra blanca. Era hermoso. Como algo salido de un cuento de hadas.

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y se metía en sus zapatos.   
Sintió el frío hasta en los huesos.

"Feliz Navidad", susurró y se rió, sonando agudo y quebradizo.

🥀

Louis había visto algunas parejas disparejas antes, pero nada siquiera cerca de la aventura entre su mejor amigo y el profesor Rutledge. Excepto que ya no era incluso una aventura: Shawn en realidad se había mudado con Rutledge, lo que fue mentalmente alucinante en tantos niveles que Louis todavía tenía problemas para creerlo.

"Tomlinson," Rutledge lo saludó, abriendo la puerta. 

"Profesor", dijo Louis incómodo y entró en la casa. El hombre podría ser el amante de su mejor amigo, pero no había modo en el infierno de que él pudiera llamar a Rutledge por su primer nombre. 

"Shawn está allí" Rutledge hizo un gesto a la puerta de su izquierda antes de darle Louis una mirada dura. "Estoy trabajando, así que no me molesten. Mantengan la voz baja." 

"Sí, señor", dijo Louis. ¿Qué había en este hombre que le hacía sentir como si midiera tres pulgadas de altura?     
La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Shawn asomó.

"¿Estás acosando a Louis de nuevo?", dijo rodando los ojos. 

Rutledge levantó una ceja. "¿Yo? ¿Acosando?" 

Dándole una larga sufriente mirada, Shawn se acercó a Rutledge y lo besó. "Ve a trabajar en tu libro mientras puedas. No olvides que les prometiste a Bee y a Emily llevarlas de compras. Están súper emocionadas ellas han querido un cachorro desde siempre." 

"Sí, negro y esponjoso", dijo Rutledge con una apretada expresión en el rostro. 

Shawn sonrió. "¡Y con una estrella blanca en la frente! Eso es muy importante para Emily". 

Rutledge le dio una mirada. "¿Qué pasa si no hay tal cachorro?" 

"Estoy seguro de que puedes intimidar a la gente para que te consigan uno," dijo Shawn. "Ve a trabajar antes de que se despierten." 

Negando con la cabeza y viéndose moderadamente irritado, Rutledge besó a Shawn en los labios y encaró hacia arriba, presumiblemente para su oficina. 

"Esto seriamente me está asustando, hombre", dijo Louis, parpadeando. 

Shawn resopló y lo llevó a la habitación. "A veces todavía me resulta extraño también a mí." Él se dejó caer sobre el sofá y sonrió ampliamente. "Pero nunca he sido tan feliz." 

Louis miró alrededor de la elegante habitación. "Apuesto a que no hace daño que esté cargado, ¿eh?" 

Shawn sólo se rió. "Entonces", dijo, apagando el televisor. "¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?" Miró a Louis intensamente, sus ojos azules serios. Esos eran unos ojos hermosos, pero eran color azul claro, no en absoluto como—

Louis se encogió. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.    
"Quiero decir, he sido un amigo de mierda últimamente", dijo Shawn con una mirada tímida. "Las cosas han estado locas, y Derek prácticamente tomó mi vida. Sé que es una mala excusa, pero—" 

"No te preocupes", dijo Louis, hundiéndose en un aparentemente cómodo sofá. 

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó Shawn. "Has estado un poco raro por un tiempo."

Louis frotó la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. "¿Recuerdas el trío que tuve con Mila y su novio?" 

Shawn asintió, pero él tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿No fue hace un mes?" 

"Sí", dijo Louis. "La cosa es que no fue la única vez que ocurrió. Básicamente, ha estado pasando durante un mes — bueno, hasta Navidad".

Los ojos de Shawn se abrieron un poco. "¿Tanto tiempo? Pero por lo general tú no..." 

"No, yo usualmente no lo hago", dijo Louis suavemente. 

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Louis encontró tres tornillos en el techo y una pequeña mancha en la pared que podría haber sido un bicho alguna vez, aunque no podía imaginar a Rutledge aplastando un bicho.

"¿Estás en una relación con ellos?", dijo Shawn, su voz lenta y confusa. 

La risa que salió de la garganta de Louis era un poco tensa. "No. Ellos son una pareja, y yo soy su juguete sexual. Eso es todo." 

"No me estás diciendo algo. T  conozco, Lou."

Louis se miró las manos. 

"Yo no quiero un trío," susurró. 

"¿Quieres decir..." Shawn sonaba sorprendido. 

"Sí. Estoy jodidamente celoso. Y lo odio. Me está volviendo loco". 

"¿Celoso de quién? ¿Él o ella?" 

"Ella", dijo Louis, su voz plana. "Odio verla a ella tocándolo, y besándolo y follándolo." Louis se rió. "Lo sé; es ridículo. Ella tiene todo el derecho de tocarlo — ha sido su novia durante dos años. No soy nada para él, pero..."

"¿Estás enamorado de él?" 

Louis se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Yo — yo no lo sé." Él sonrió sin humor. "Si esto es amor, jodidamente apesta. Siempre pensé que el amor supuestamente hacía feliz a la gente. Nunca me he sentido tan como la mierda antes. Ni siquiera es sólo el sexo. Odio cuando los veo juntos, cuando los veo siendo tan una pareja — y una adorable. Ella puede tocarlo cuando quiera. Ella sostiene su mano. Ella pasa las noches con él — ella vive con él." 

Se encontró con los ojos de Shawn. "Estoy empezando a odiarla, ya sabes. Ella no se lo merece. Es una chica buena y divertida. Solía gustarme. Y ahora un poco como que quiero arrancarle los ojos, aplastarlos con un pie como un niño y gritar  _¡Mío!_  cada vez que lo toca. Y estoy seguro de que ella ya sabe que quiero más de él. Ella quiere que me vaya. Yo sé eso." Lou resopló. "Y no puedo decir que la culpe." Suspiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Me está volviendo loco. Y es... es jodidamente estúpido. Apenas lo conozco. Yo no lo comprendo. Pero es como si... yo no puedo separar el sexo de los sentimientos, ¿sabes? Siempre pude antes, pero con él, sólo no puedo hacerlo. Quiero complacerlo. Quiero gustarle. Es jodidamente ridículo".

Shawn se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de preguntar en voz baja, "¿Qué hay con él? ¿Crees que es de un solo lado?" 

Cayendo hacia atrás en el sillón, Louis volvió a suspirar. "No lo sé. Él es muy difícil de leer. A veces pienso que hay algo ahí, pero... pero yo no creo que él trate a su novia en nada diferente de lo que solía. Él es siempre tan... atento con ella. Aun el novio perfecto". 

La boca de Shawn fija en una línea sombría. "No le dispares al mensajero, pero... si él siente del mismo modo que tú, ¿no debería estar celoso de ella, también? Su relación se habría deteriorado. Si todavía están bien, eso... en realidad no se ve bien para ti". 

El estómago de Louis se revolvió. Sabía que Shawn tenía razón. La misma idea se le había ocurrido también. "Lo sé." 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", dijo Shawn al fin.

Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

"Lo más inteligente", dijo, mirando a los ojos de Shawn. "Salirme mientras todavía pueda." 

🥀

Harry se sentía inquieto. Nervioso.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan inquieto. Mila estaba acurrucada a su lado, viendo la televisión, pero él estaba medio tentado a empujarla lejos y — y hacer algo más.

Afuera, el viento aullaba de a ratos abajo en la calle, ahogando el rugido lejano del tráfico.

Harry estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tamborileó sus dedos en la tapicería.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Mila dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

"Estoy aburrido", dijo. Era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra. Quizás él estuviera aburrido. Nunca había sido un fan de la temporada de feriados.

"¿Quizás yo pueda entretenerte?" murmuró con una sonrisa, deslizando los dedos a su entrepierna.

Harry lo consideró. El sexo era una buena idea. Tal vez fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de esta extraña inquietud.

"De acuerdo", dijo. "Chupámela."

Se echó hacia atrás mientras Mila se sentaba en el suelo delante de él.

Harry cerró los ojos.

Ella era buena chupándola, pero hoy le tomó un tiempo para ponerse duro. Tenía problemas para apagar su cerebro, e incluso cuando finalmente se corrió, fue apenas satisfactorio.

Su inquietud seguía allí.

"Gracias", le dijo a Mila, subiendo el cierre de sus jeans.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada, acurrucándose en su costado de nuevo.

Harry fijó su mirada en la pantalla y tamborileó los dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Mila suspiró.

Después de lo que pareció un siglo, el timbre sonó.

Aliviado de tener una excusa para dejar el sofá, Harry fue a abrir la puerta.

Ojos azules marinos y labios rojos fue lo primero que vio.

"Oye", dijo Louis.

"Hola", Harry se oyó a sí mismo decir. Él se agarró a la chaqueta de Louis y lo arrastró dentro.

Los labios de Louis estaban muy fríos, pero su boca estaba caliente y húmeda — y dulce. Louis hizo un pequeño ruido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y Harry gimió y lo empujó contra la pared, con las manos trabajando en la chaqueta de Louis —Demasiada ropa—

"¿Louis?"

Mila.

Suspirando, Harry se obligó a dejar de besar a Louis y retroceder.

"Oye", dijo Louis, mirando entre ellos. Harry no vio la expresión de Mila, porque él estaba mirándolo a Louis, pero Louis se veía incómodo repentinamente.

"¿Has vuelto ya?" Mila dijo suavemente.

El cuerpo de Louis se tensó aún más. xLo siento —No quería entrometerme. Sólo quería decirles chicos que... creo que... ha sido un tiempo, y ha sido divertido, pero..."  Él sonrió torcidamente. "Se está poniendo aburrido. Ustedes saben que yo no soy realmente del tipo que se queda cerca."

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

Radiante, Mila se acercó. "¡Oh, lo entiendo, no te preocupes! Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te aburrirías de nosotros."

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y le dio un beso en el hombro.

"Tenemos que estar orgullosos, amor. Nos las arreglamos para mantener a Lou alrededor por todo un mes."

Louis sonrió débilmente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Supongo que los veré por ahí"

Y entonces él se había ido.

Harry se quedó muy quieto, la habitación inquietantemente tranquila. Más oscura.

El viento aullaba fuera, haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, y él se estremeció. Él se encontró con Mila observándolo. 

"¿Qué?" él dijo.

"Nada", respondió ella sonriendo. "¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

"No tengo hambre", dijo, dándose la vuelta.

🥀

"Deja de estar mirándolos, hombre. Estás siendo demasiado obvio."

Louis se volvió rápidamente y miró a Shawn. "No estaba mirándolos."

No estaba seguro de que era peor: la piedad obvia, mal escondida en los ojos de Shawn o la forma en que su pulso se aceleró al momento en que había visto a Harry. 

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Pegando una sonrisa en su cara, Louis se recostó contra el banco en el que estaban sentados, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Mila y a Harry. "Ellos parecen muy felices, ¿no?"

Shawn se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo en su dirección.

No lo sé. Ella está sonriendo, pero el rostro de él mayormente no expresa nada.

Louis se rió entre dientes. "No significa nada. Él tiene la mejor cara de póquer que he visto jamás. Si él no quiere que sepas lo que siente o piensa, es increíblemente difícil de adivinarlo. Aunque a veces se le cae."  
    
La mirada compasiva de Shawn empeoró, poniendo a los dientes de Louis al borde. Él estaba bien, maldita sea. Así que se había encariñado un poco, ¿y qué? Él no estaba con el corazón roto ni nada.

"¿Se fueron ya?", preguntó un momento después.

Shawn los miró de nuevo. "Nop". Una sonrisa divertida iluminó su cara. "Derek solo acaba de ir hacia ellos. Mila reprobó su clase, ya sabes. Ella tiene que recursarla, y Derek odia cuando tiene que perder su tiempo con estudiantes que ya fallaron una vez. La pobre chica se ve aterrorizada."

Louis volvió la cabeza.

Efectivamente, el profesor Rutledge se cernía sobre Mila, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras la reprendía por algo. Mila asentía tan rápidamente que uno podría pensar que su cabeza se le caería si no se detenía. Louis debería estar sonriendo si su mirada no estuviera impotentemente siendo atraída hacia Harry de nuevo.   
Harry estaba observando el intercambio entre Mila y Rutledge con una expresión indiferente en el rostro, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo gris. Su chaqueta estaba desabrochada y su camisa verde metida dentro a la altura de su plano estómago era una combinación casi perfecta para sus ojos.

"Estás mirando fijo de nuevo", Shawn dijo, dándole un codazo, y Louis evitó su mirada. Shawn se rió entre dientes. "No es que yo te culpe. Él es ridículamente atractivo. Aunque, personalmente, creo que Derek es más caliente."

Louis le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

"Lo es", Shawn dijo, sonriendo. "Él tiene toda esa cosa de alto, oscuro y aterrador a su favor"

Louis resopló. "¿Aterrador? Seguro. Una pregunta sería: ¿te critica durante el sexo también?" Louis hizo todo lo posible por imitar la voz de Rutledge, "Su rendimiento es mediocre, Wyatt. Haga un esfuerzo para apretar sus  músculos alrededor de mi—"

Riendo, Shawn tiró de él en una llave de cabeza juguetona.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.

Con su cuello todavía envuelto en el brazo de Shawn, Louis miró hacia arriba. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos.

Ellos eran fríos como el hielo.

Shawn lo soltó, y ambos se enderezaron.

"Hey", dijo Louis, tratando de sonar casual e indiferente. Él no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito.

"Hola", dijo Harry, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Shawn. "¿No vas a presentarme a... tu amigo?"

"Por supuesto. Este es Shawn Wyatt. Shawn, este es Harry Styles."

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Shawn, estirándose para estrechar la mano de Harry.

Louis miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Mila?"  
    
"Ella se fue con el profesor Rutledge para obtener su tarea."

"Ah*, dijo Louis, entrelazando sus dedos en un intento de mantener sus manos quietas.

Harry tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro: tenso, casi doloroso.

El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose incómodo.

Pero Harry no se movió, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros derechos y los ojos fijos en Louis.

Shawn tosió. "Entonces, ¿Dónde trabajas, Harry?"  
    
Harry miró a Shawn. "Soy dueño de una pequeña empresa que ofrece traducciones y servicios de validación lingüística"

"Suena interesante", murmuró Shawn.

La mirada de Harry volvió a Louis.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, con los ojos de Harry llenos de algo a lo que Louis no podía definir.

Era el silencio más incómodo de los silencios incómodos, y Louis se revolvía pensando en algo que decir. Lo intentó, pero no lo logró.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y tomó un trago codicioso de aire.

Los labios de Harry estaban apretados. "Nos vemos", dijo con rigidez y se fue despacio.

"Bueno, eso fue raro", dijo Louis, cayendo hacia atrás en su asiento.

Shawn tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Está bien, mi experiencia con los hombres es muy limitada, por lo que podría estar totalmente equivocado, pero él te miraba como si..."

"¿Cómo si qué?"

Shawn parecía un poco incómodo. "Como si él quisiera lamerte de pies a cabeza."

Louis se quejó. "No me digas cosas como esas a mí. Apenas estoy superándolo."

La mirada que Shawn le dio fue escéptica — fastidiosamente.  

"¡Lo estoy!" dijo Louis. Él frunció los labios. "Además, incluso si tuvieras razón, eso no cambia nada."   
Miró hacia el estacionamiento donde Mila estaba subiendo al coche de Harry. "Tiene una novia", dijo rotundamente, viendo al coche arrancar. "Él no va a dejarla."

Shawn pasó un brazo alrededor de él y le apretó el hombro. "Que se joda entonces. Es sólo un tipo — bueno, un tipo muy caliente, pero sólo un tipo. Mira alrededor. La mitad de la universidad te desea. Puedes tener a cualquiera de ellos."

Louis forzó una sonrisa. "Sí. Tienes razón." Rutledge estaba caminando hacia ellos. "Sé que soy irresistible y todo, pero es mejor que dejes de acariciarme antes de que tu  _maridito_  me asesine."  
    
Shawn rió. "Derek no es mi  _maridito_."

"Vamos. Él prácticamente lo es."

Rutledge se detuvo frente a ellos y les miró con una ceja levantada.

Sonriendo, Shawn se inclinó aún más cerca de Louis y le guiñó un ojo a Rutledge.

"Él es como un hermano para mí", dijo Louis, por si acaso.

Rutledge miró a Shawn sin inmutarse. "Si ya has terminado de tratar de ponerme celoso, vámonos. Se supone que la nueva niñera llegará en una hora. No tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a casa."

"No es tu marido, ¿eh?" murmuró Louis mientras Shawn se paraba.

Shawn le dirigió una mirada tímida y siguió a Rutledge hacia su coche.

Louis los vio irse. No se tocaron — estaban en público después de todo, y las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes estaban mal vistas después de todo — pero su lenguaje corporal los traicionaba. La forma en que se inclinaban uno hacia el otro, la manera en que Shawn le sonrió a Rutledge, la expresión en los ojos de Rutledge... Sólo un ciego no vería que ellos estaban totalmente locos el uno por el otro.

Apartando la mirada, Louis envolvió su chaqueta más apretada alrededor de sí mismo y se frotó los brazos, tratando en vano de quitarse de encima la sensación de frío.

Estaba helando hoy.

🥀

"Te ves tenso", Mila dijo mientras se alejaban de la playa de estacionamiento.

Harry no dijo nada, se centró en manejar.

Mila se mordió el labio, estudiándolo desde el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba preocupada. Había pensado que una vez que Louis dejara de venir, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y parecía como que hubiera vuelto, pero algo estaba mal; ella podía sentirlo.

Harry había estado comportándose más o menos normal. El problema era, que ella no estaba segura de cuánto de ello, si lo era, fuera una actuación. Harry podía ocultar lo que estaba pensando casi sin esfuerzo.   
Sin embargo, él no podía ocultar la tensión en sus músculos y la forma en que sus dedos estaban apretando el volante.

Mila dudó antes de preguntar casualmente, "Lo vi a Louis por ahí. ¿Lo saludaste?"

"Sí."

No le gustó la respuesta, pero supuso que habría sido extraño si Harry hubiera ignorado a Louis.

"¿Él te presentó a Shawn?"  
    
"Sí."

"Shawn es muy guapo, ¿no? Hay un rumor de que ellos están follando." Mila se mordió la lengua. Ella no tenía la costumbre de mentir, pero quería una emoción, quería una reacción de él. Ella quería saber.

Ella no obtuvo nada. Ni un solo músculo se movió en el rostro de Harry. De hecho, su cara estaba extrañamente quieta.

"¿Por qué debería importarme?", dijo en una voz muy agradable, razonable.

Una ola de inquietud se apoderó de ella.

Ella forzó una carcajada. "Sólo decía, eso es todo. No es que me sorprendería si fuera verdad — él es un poco puta. Es un tipo fácil."

"Pensé que lo considerabas tu amigo." El tono de Harry permaneció considerado, agradable y tranquilo mientras giraba el coche rápidamente. "Eso no es una cosa muy agradable de decir sobre un amigo." 

"Ser amistosos y ser amigos no es lo mismo."  
    
Él no dijo nada.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ella estiró la mano y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Harry no le regresó el apretón, pero no retiró su mano, tampoco.

Mila exhaló y se relajó.

Ellos estaban bien. Nada había cambiado. Harry era tan amoroso con ella como siempre. Ella no tenía nada de lo qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo que se dijera, una bola de preocupación estaba enterrada en su estómago, pesándole y haciéndola sentir enferma.

Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y frenarse a sí misma de acercarlos a Louis Tomlinson.

🥀

Louis acababa de salir de la ducha y se puso un par de pantalones cortos cuando su abuela llamó a su puerta.

"¿Estás presentable, querido? Tienes una visita."  
    
Preguntándose quién podría ser, abrió la puerta.

Harry estaba parado al lado de su abuela.

Louis parpadeó, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry aquí?

"Oye", dijo, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry.

Harry tiró de su cuello y se aclaró la garganta. "Yo estaba en el vecindario", dijo, con algo de rigidez.

Louis parpadeó, desvió la mirada y asintió. "Vamos, entra." Se corrió hacia un lado, dejando que Harry entrara en la habitación.

Su abuela le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero Louis negó con la cabeza: no, Harry no era su novio.

"Su abrigo, jovencito", dijo su abuela.

Harry se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio.

Louis cerró la puerta. "Lamento el desorden. Sé que lo odias."  En su defensa, era como la habitación de un estudiante universitario promedio.

Harry miró a su alrededor. "Esperaba que fuera peor"

"¿Debería sentirme ofendido?"

Harry volvió su mirada hacia él, y de repente, Louis se volvió muy consciente de que sólo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos. Y él estaba mojado. Louis agarró una camiseta limpia y se la puso rápidamente.

"Yo no sabía que vivías con tu abuela."

"Estoy un poco corto de dinero en este momento, por lo que vivir aquí tiene sentido. A la abuela no le importa. Creo que ella se siente sola."

El silencio se sintió en la sala mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Louis pasó de un pie al otro, frotándose el dorso del cuello.

"¿Puedes sentarte?"  
    
Los labios de Harry temblaron. "¿Eso es una pregunta?"

Louis sonrió tímidamente. "Quizás."

Harry lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de aclararse la garganta. "Yo tengo dos horas que matar hasta que tenga que recoger a Mila. Entretenme."

Louis se echó a reír. "¿Tú nunca trabajas?" dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá y agarrando el control remoto de la tele.

"A veces," dijo Harry, fingiendo seriedad. "Si estoy de humor."

Louis se encontró sonriendo mientras encendía el televisor. Todavía le sorprendía un poco que Harry no fuera un adicto al trabajo compulsivo y perfeccionista. Parecía del tipo, pero en realidad no lo era. Parecía que se esforzaba por la perfección sólo en su vida personal.

"Creo que tengo algunas películas de acción pésimas. Son tan malas que son hilarantes. Venga, siéntate."

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el único lugar para sentarse, aparte de la cama, era el espacio en el sofá junto a él.

Harry vaciló antes de sentarse tan lejos de él como pudo, lo que no era muy lejos: el sofá era bastante chico.   
Lamiendo sus labios, Louis miró a la TV mientras la película comenzaba.

"Espero no aburrirte demasiado", murmuró Harry.

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis lo estudió. El rostro de Harry era inexpresivo, los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

"¿Por qué habrías de aburrirme?"

"Dijiste que te aburriste. Es por eso que m— nos abandonaste."

Louis se mordió el labio. "Es diferente. Era sexo. Esto... no es sexo."

Definitivamente no lo era.

Harry se echó a reír. "Sólo lo que todo hombre quiere oír: que aburre a alguien pero sólo en la cama."

Louis le cogió del brazo. "Sabes que no quise decirlo con ese sentido."   
Sintió que los músculos bajo su mano se tensaron.

Harry miró los dedos de Louis alrededor de sus bíceps antes de lentamente levantar la vista.

Louis se sonrojó y lo soltó, apretando su mano y llevándola a su regazo. "Sabes que estaba lejos de aburrirme." Se tensó, medio esperando a que Harry preguntara por qué lo había dejado, si no había estado realmente aburrido, pero Harry no preguntó.

Louis exhaló.

Vieron la película en silencio por un rato, aunque Louis no habría sido capaz de decir de qué trataba la película incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Había un montón de gritos y disparos, pero apenas lo registraba.

Louis nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo. Él podía sentir cada respiración: la respiración de Harry incluso y la suya propia, irregular y un poco demasiado alta. Podía sentir cada pulgada que separaba sus cuerpos, su piel picando y doliendo por el toque de Harry.

En la pantalla, la gente estaba teniendo sexo, y Louis se removió un poco. Él no lo miró a Harry, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la repentina incomodidad en el aire. La tensión, gruesa y tirante.

 _Tiene novia_ , Louis se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra.  _Novia. Novia. Novia_.

Casi se estremeció cuando sintió un toque en su brazo desnudo. Los dedos de Harry acariciaron el dorso de su mano, rozando la muñeca de Louis.

Louis volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Harry viendo la película, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía su mano. Tal vez no lo era.

La escena de sexo terminó, pero los dedos de Harry seguían tocando su brazo. Acariciando. Amasando suavemente.

Louis jadeaba, su mirada desenfocada, sus nervios encendiéndose, y su piel ardiendo, allí donde Harry tocaba.

"Hazz" Le espetó al fin.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mano."

Los dedos se detuvieron. 

Harry miró hacia abajo, apretó los labios en una fina línea y retiró su mano. "Lo siento", dijo, con la voz cortada. "Yo no lo hice a propósito."  
    
"No es la gran cosa" dijo Louis con una ligereza forzada en el tono. "Shawn y yo nos tocamos todo el tiempo."

"Shawn", Harry repitió. "¿Es sólo un amigo?" 

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de Harry era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él con atención. "¿Te acuestas con él?"  
     
Louis dio una breve carcajada. "¡No! Él es como mi hermano. Además, él está en una relación, e incluso si no lo estuviera, él no es mi tipo." ¿De dónde diablos Harry había sacado la idea de él y Shawn?

Las pestañas de Harry bajaron, ocultando su expresión. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, sus ojos eran ilegibles.

"¿Con cuántas personas has dormido en las últimas semanas?"

El aliento de Louis quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Él ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué te importa?"  
    
Silencio.

Harry dijo al fin, "No me gusta que la gente piense que eres fácil."

 _Oh_.

Louis volvió a mirar la televisión. "No es tu asunto con cuánta gente he follado después ti". Sabía que sonaba enojado y decepcionado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; nunca había sido tan bueno en ocultar sus   
emociones. "No voy a disculparme por ser  fácil."

Sintió a Harry mirando su perfil. "Yo no quería ofenderte."

"Entonces ¿Qué carajos quisiste decir?" Louis lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí, Hazz? Y no me como esa mierda de que estabas en el vecindario. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

La garganta de Harry se movió. Él miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

"No lo sé", dijo lacónicamente.

La cruda honestidad en su voz casi hizo saltar al corazón de Louis fuera de su pecho.

"¿No lo sabes?" Si Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí — si se trataba de una visita por un impulso del momento — era algo enorme. Harry Styles siempre planificaba y racionalizaba sus acciones. Siempre. Tanto como Louis supiera.

Harry se levantó. "Fue un error. No debería haber venido aquí." Un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. "Adiós, Louis." Había inexorabilidad en su voz, y Louis entró en pánico y le agarró la mano.

Harry se estremeció.

"No te vayas", dijo Louis, apretando los dedos. "Podemos ser — podemos ser amigos." Interiormente, se encogía, porque esta era una idea jodidamente terrible. Ser amigo de Harry sería un infierno. Pero había una parte de él que estaba dispuesto a ser lo que sea que Harry quisiera que fueran  la parte estúpida y herida.

"Amigos", Harry repitió, como si la palabra fuera desconocida para él.

Louis asintió, sosteniendo su mirada. "Sí. Simplemente pasar el rato, ¿sabes?"  
    
Harry lo miró fijamente.

Louis podía literalmente sentir el conflicto dentro de Harry: su agarre en la mano de Louis seguía aflojando y apretando.

Recordando que a la gente parecía gustarle su sonrisa, Louis sonrió y dijo en voz baja, "¿Amigos?"

"Amigos", dijo Harry.

"Está bien", dijo Louis, inseguro de si estaba eufórico o decepcionado. "Amigos, entonces."

Asintiendo, Harry se sentó de nuevo, pero más cerca de Louis esta vez. Liberó su mano de los dedos de Louis y estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de Louis. Él estaba cálido, y grande, y confortable — y tan cerca que Louis podía oler su loción de afeitar. Sentir su calor.

Louis tomó una inhalación temblorosa. Dios, él lo deseaba. Quería poner su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Quería envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y montarlo. Y todo eso pasaba a mil millas por hora en su cabeza, haciéndolo enloquecer por la necesidad.   
¿Amigos? A este ritmo, él se volvería loco para el final de la semana.

_🥀_

Para el final de la semana, Louis había desarrollado un caso de bolas azules.

Para el final de la semana siguiente a esa, él también estaba molesto como el infierno y estúpida y ridículamente herido.

Harry era un  _amigo_  muy atento. Iba a casa de Louis cada día, generalmente justo después de que Louis volviera de la escuela. De alguna manera él sabía los horarios de Louis, pero eso no le sorprendió exactamente: la memoria de Harry era monstruosamente buena y registraba todo.

Bueno, todo excepto el hecho de que su  _amistad_  era tan bizarra como el infierno. Él tocaba a Louis todo el maldito tiempo. Un toque en el cuello o en el hombro, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una nariz acariciando el lado de su cara. Por no hablar de las miradas intensas. A Louis lo volvía loco.

La peor parte era, que Louis estaba bastante seguro de que Harry ni siquiera notaba lo raro que se estaba comportando.

Pero otras personas lo hacían.

Shawn los miraba con curiosidad, y no era de extrañarse.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de ignorar la mano de Harry en su cuello.

"Seguro", Harry dijo a Shawn. "Si quieres asegurarte de que la niñera de tus hermanas, realmente habla con fluidez italiano y chino, mándala a mi oficina."

Shawn se quedó mirando la mano de Harry en el cuello de Louis. "No es que me importe", dijo lentamente, forzando sus ojos lejos y dándole una mirada de  _qué_ _carajos_  a Louis, quien le devolvió una mirada impotente como respuesta. "Pero mi pareja encuentra sus referencias un poco sospechosas." Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo torcidamente. "Personalmente, creo que está siendo paranoico, pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte con las niñeras de las gemelas, por lo que él es un poco sobreprotector."

"Envíamela", dijo Harry, la punta de sus dedos acariciando un lado del cuello del Louis. 

Louis esperaba que sus temblores no fueran evidentes.

"Sí, hazlo", dijo a Shawn con una risa un poco forzada. "Tal vez eso haga que este tipo permanezca en su oficina por unas pocas horas."

Harry lo miró, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos. "Mi negocio puede funcionar sin problemas sin mi supervisión a tiempo completo. Si el gerente necesita estar presente en todo momento, eso significa que él no contrató a la gente adecuada en primer lugar y no creó sistemas eficientes para que ellos sigan. Yo lo hice."

"Presumir de sí mismo no es atractivo", Louis dijo, sonriéndole. Aunque ¿a quién quería engañar? La autoconfianza de Harry era algo caliente.

El celular de Harry sonó. Él contestó el teléfono con la mano libre, la otra todavía envuelta alrededor del cuello de Louis.

Louis apretó los dientes. Esto se estaba tornando ridículo.

"No puedo oírte." Harry soltó el cuello de Louis e hizo su camino hacia un aula vacía cercana, donde no estaba tan ruidoso.

"¿Qué demonios?" Shawn dijo tan pronto como Harry estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo.

"Dímelo a mí." Louis suspiró. "Él me está volviendo loco con esto. Dice que somos amigos y luego me toquetea todo el tiempo." 

"¿Lo conversaste con él?"

Evitando su mirada, Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Yo..."

"Tienes miedo",  dijo Shawn, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

"No lo hago", Louis se quejó. Sí, tenía miedo, y lo odiaba. Él tenía miedo de enloquecer a Harry si él lo confrontaba. Él tenía miedo de que Harry dejara de venir, de que dejara de tocarlo. Sin importar lo frustrante que era todo el asunto del toqueteo, en el fondo, él ya era un poco adicto a ello. O más que un poco.

 _Maldición._  

Atrapó a Shawn mirándolo curiosamente. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Sólo..."  Shawn estaba mirándolo, pensativo. "Has cambiado — no me refiero en un mal sentido, sin embargo. Tú solo solías actuar todo engreído y con exceso de confianza. Lo estás pasando mal, ¿eh? Eres casi tímido a su alrededor ahora."

"¡No lo soy!" Louis protestó. No era tímido. Él nunca fue tímido.

"Sólo..." La cara de Shawn era sombría. "Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Él tiene una novia. Él podría estar un poco confundido en este momento, pero él tiene novia. No dejes que te maneje tu polla."

Louis tragó. "Lo sé. No lo haré."

Harry caminó de nuevo hacia ellos, deslizando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. "Mila me dijo que no la espere." Miró hacia Louis. "¿Necesitas un aventón?" 

Louis pensó en la advertencia de Shawn.

Luego pensó en pasar la velada con Harry.

Y dijo, "Sip."

Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación, preocupada, en el rostro de Shawn. A la mierda, tal vez era patético y estúpido, tal vez no iba a terminar bien, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo esto.

Deslizándose dentro de su chaqueta, Louis siguió a Harry fuera.

Hacía mucho frío, pero él no lo sentía.

Harry le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué?" dijo Louis con una sonrisa, sintiendo los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su piel sonrojada.

"Nada", dijo Harry, arrastrando sus ojos lejos y abriendo la puerta de su auto con el mando a distancia. "Entra."

Louis se subió al asiento del pasajero y se rió entre dientes, recordando la última vez que había estado en este asiento. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me alcanzaste a mi casa? Fuiste muy irritante."

Harry resopló, arrancando el auto. "Tú fuiste muy irritante. Y hablabas demasiado. Y..." Se calló, y Louis se removió, de repente recordando que fue también la noche en que Harry lo había besado por primera vez. La noche en que había empezado todo.

El silencio se extendió, volviéndose más incómodo a cada minuto.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, el teléfono de Harry volvió a sonar. Gracias mierda.

"¿Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz?" Harry dijo, con los ojos en la carretera mientras maniobraba el coche a través del intenso tráfico.

"Seguro." Louis sacó el teléfono del abrigo de Harry y lo puso en altavoz. Esperaba que no fuera Mila. Lo último que quería escuchar era a Harry y a ella todo acaramelados.

"Habla Styles", dijo Harry.

"Styles", una profunda voz masculina repitió, claramente burlándose de él.

Harry sonrió. "¿Cómo está el bueno y viejo Londres?"

"Probablemente siga allí", el interlocutor respondió. "Pero yo no estoy allí, de hecho."

"¿Ya llegaste?" 

" _Uh_ _huh_ _._  En mi antiguo lugar. Ven y trae algunas cervezas."

Harry miró a Louis. "¿Ahora? ¿No tienes el  _jet_ _lag_ _?"_

"Lo hago, y precisamente es por eso por lo que no voy a ser capaz de dormir hasta que esté hecho polvo."

"Hecho polvo" Harry repitió, resoplando. "No olvides calentar una olla de té para mí, compañero."

La persona que llamó se rió. "Yo no lo haré. ¿Así que vas a venir?"

Louis frunció los labios, tratando de reprimir su decepción.

Harry lo miró. "Estoy fuera con un amigo, de hecho."

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea. Por alguna razón, Louis tuvo la impresión de que la persona que llamó estaba sorprendida.

"Bueno, tráelo entonces."

Harry lo miró con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

"Estaremos allí en media hora", dijo Harry.

"¿Quién era?", preguntó Louis cuando terminó la llamada.

"Mi primo, Jared. Te caerá bien."

🥀

El primo de Harry se parecía mucho a Harry.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que Louis tuvo mientras miraba a los hombres abrazarse y golpearse uno al otro en la espalda.

Eran monstruosamente parecidos: la misma altura, el mismo pelo oscuro roza y los mismos ojos color verde oscuro. Jared Styles era un poco más  corpulento que Harry y sus rasgos faciales eran ligeramente diferentes — Harry era ligeramente más anguloso — pero podrían ser fácilmente confundidos uno con otro, si uno no miraba con suficiente atención.

Jared lo atrapó mirando y sonriendo. "No, no somos gemelos. Él es tres años más joven." Él estrechó la mano de Louis. "Jared Styles."

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Louis. "Este es Louis."

"Puedo presentarme a mí mismo, sabes", dijo Louis, empujándolo. Él se volvió hacia Jared y sonrió torcidamente. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Tienes una sonrisa inusualmente hermosa", dijo Jared.

Louis ocultó su sorpresa mientras tomaba su chaqueta. El tipo definitivamente no estaba coqueteando con él ni nada, pero eso no era exactamente algo que un tipo heterosexual diría. Espera, ¿era Jared el primo gay que Harry había mencionado hace un tiempo?

"Gracias", dijo Louis con una pequeña risita. "La tuya es bastante agradable, también."

Una hora más tarde, cuando terminaron el paquete de seis cervezas que habían traído, Louis llegó a la conclusión de que Harry tenía razón: a él le agradaba Jared. Mucho. Él era un gran tipo — calmado y bastante tranquilo. Tenía una tranquila fuerza en su interior que   instintivamente hizo a Louis confiar en él.

Al parecer, Jared era médico.

"Te encaja", dijo Louis, recostándose contra el sofá. "Odio a los hospitales y a los médicos, —sin ofender — pero no me importaría tenerte a ti como mi doctor. Pareces un buen doctor."  Él movió las cejas y le dio un vistazo exagerado. "Y bueno, eres caliente. Apuesto a que te ves super sexy en ropa de médico. ¿Alguna persona te llama  _Dr._ _McDreamy_ _?"_

Jared se rió, y Harry dejó caer su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis.

Louis le disparó una mirada de reojo.

Harry había estado muy tranquilo, mayormente escuchando y viéndolos a  ellos charlar. Como siempre, parecía tranquilo y sereno, pero... había una diferencia entre su calma y la de Jared. No era obvia, pero estaba allí, y Louis no pudo dejar de notar la diferencia. La calma de Jared parecía sin esfuerzo; en comparación, la tranquilidad de Harry se sentía poco natural.

Engañosa.

No era la primera vez que Louis se había dado cuenta de eso, pero nunca había sido más evidente que ahora. Los dos hombres se veían tan parecidos, pero se sentían como completamente opuestos: uno era como una roca y el otro era como un volcán dormido. Louis se estremeció, preguntándose qué pasaría si se despertara. Nunca había visto a Harry verdaderamente enojado o emocional. Seguro, él lo había visto un tanto irritado y molesto, él lo había visto reír y sonreír, pero todas esas emociones eran lo suficientemente leves y controladas. Podía sentir que Harry constantemente se frenaba, manteniendo un estricto control sobre sus emociones.   
Louis quería saber por qué. Quería saber que hizo a este hombre contenerse.

El teléfono celular de Harry sonó de nuevo.

"Styles"

La persona que llamaba empezó a gritar, y Louis vio a Harry fruncir el ceño.

"Por favor cálmese, Sr. Kabenov."

Quien llamaba solo gritaba más fuerte.

“Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, господин Кабенов,” Harry dijo en lo que sonaba como ruso. “Давайте поговорим спокойно, как взрослые люди” 

Cepillando el cuello de Louis con los dedos, Harry se levantó y se fue de la habitación. "Sr. Kabenov, le aseguro que Robert es un profesiona altamente calificado"

A solas con el primo de Harry, Louis dudó, pero él sabía reconocer una oportunidad de oro cuando la veía.   
"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le dijo.

Jared inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad.   
"¿Qué ha hecho a Harry estar tan..." Louis hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo expresarlo. "...emocionalmente reprimido?"

Jared suspiró, sus cejas juntándose. Lo miró vacilante por un momento antes de decir en voz baja, "Sus padres lo arruinaron. Larga historia, resumida, su padre es un tramposo crónico. Él engaña a su esposa con hombres, y luego miente diciendo que fue la última vez, mi tía se pone histérica, pelean durante días, pero eventualmente ella lo perdona — hasta la próxima vez. Y ha estado sucediendo desde hace décadas."

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Siguen estando juntos?"

"Sí." Jared hizo una mueca. "Ella debería haberlo echado hace años, pero no puede hacerlo. Mi tía es un desastre total, para ser honesto. La última vez que la visité, ella estaba completamente borracha, la casa se veía como si cerdos vivieran en ella, y mi tío no estaba por ningún lado. Pero siguen juntos."

"¿Y Harry...?"  
    
"Convencí a mis padres para que nos lo lleváramos cuando tenía catorce años, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Él no era más que un niño. Los niños son impresionables."

Las cejas de Louis estaban fruncidas. Eso explicaba por qué Harry odiaba el desorden y el caos, pero no explicaba por qué él reprimía sus emociones de esa manera, las reprimía hasta el punto en que ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ellas.

Cuando dijo eso en voz alta, Jared frunció el ceño. "No estoy seguro. Él no habla realmente sobre ello, pero mi suposición es que se debe a su madre. Él la desprecia, tal vez incluso más que a su padre."

"¿Porque ella lo descuidó?"

Jared apretó los labios. "Porque ella ama a su marido demasiado. Sus emociones básicamente la convirtieron de una confiada mujer joven, a un pegajoso felpudo, borracho, obsesionado con un cabrón." Jared negó con la cabeza. "Yo una vez la vi llorando en el hombro de mi madre, diciéndole que amaba a su marido más que a nada, que ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa, que ella no podría vivir sin él — porque lo amaba tanto. Yo apenas la reconocí, se veía tan patética." Jared desvió la mirada. "Harry debe haber oído cosas así mil veces cuando era un niño. Yo no lo culpo porque le desagraden las emociones fuertes."

Louis asintió lentamente y se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que había aprendido.

"Así que, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y mi primo?"

Louis se congeló y miró a Jared. El chico lo estaba estudiando con calma, ojos verdes agudos y evaluadores.

"No sé a qué te refieres", Louis intentó.

Jared apenas le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, viéndose tan parecido a Harry en ese momento que Louis se sintió extraño.

"No está pasando nada. Tiene novia, ¿recuerdas?"

Nop, Louis no sonaba amargado en absoluto.

"Yo sé que él tiene una novia", dijo Jared. "Y hasta hoy, pensaba que Harry era heterosexual. Pero desde que entraste a mi casa, mi primo ha estado sobre ti. Él ha estado actuando como si tú fueras su novia."  
    
Louis rió incómodo, su cara ardiendo. "No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no creo que él incluso se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo."

"Harry está lejos de ser poco observador", dijo Jared.

"Lo sé", Louis dijo, acariciándose la frente y pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Pero creo que es bueno ignorando las cosas que no quiere ver". 

Louis pensó que por un instante una sombra de tristeza cruzó por las facciones de Jared.

"Tienes razón, murmuró Jared. "La gente puede ser sorprendentemente buena en ignorar las cosas que no quiere ver o saber sobre ellas." Echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de mirar a Louis. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y Louis estaba recordando lo apuesto que era este hombre. "Vamos a hacer algo que él definitivamente verá."

"¿Qué?"

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de nuevo, Jared se puso de pie y tomó el asiento que Harry desocupó. Puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Louis y la empujó hacia arriba.

Louis se rió un poco. "Uh, no estás interesado en mí, ¿verdad?"

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jared. Antes de que pudiera responder, se hoyó el sonido de pasos acercándose, y Jared se inclinó para besar a Louis.

Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso fue bastante agradable. A Louis le gustó — Jared sabía cómo besar, él era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, y a Louis le agradaba — pero faltaba algo. No había chispa, no había una necesidad feroz, ni había hambre. Louis no se sintió completamente caliente y hormigueando, y no quería devorárselo a él —

Louis gritó cuando fue arrancado del sofá por un aparentemente muy enojado Harry. En realidad se veía cabreado: su mandíbula estaba trabajando, sus ojos ardían con ira y la rabia salía de él en oleadas.

"¿Qué carajo?" Harry gruñó, mirando entre ellos, su agarre en el brazo de Louis doloroso. 

Louis se quedó atónito. Incluso Jared parecía desconcertado por la fuerza de la reacción de su primo.

Jared fue el primero en recuperarse de su sorpresa. "¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo con calma. "Soy gay. Louis es bi. Los dos somos adultos y los dos estamos solteros."   
Eso hizo a Harry pausarse. Pero no por mucho.

"Él tiene veinte", le espetó. "Él es diez años más joven que tú. Es demasiado joven para ti."

Las cejas de Jared se arrastraron hacia arriba, y Louis le dedicó a Harry una mirada incrédula, también. Harry era siete años mayor que él y que Mila, pero al parecer una diferencia de edad de diez años era impensable.

"Mira, cálmate—"

"Estoy tranquilo", dijo Harry, sonando cualquier cosa menos tranquilo.

Louis estaba todavía tan aturdido que ni siquiera protestó, dejando que Harry prácticamente lo arrastrara fuera de la casa. Apenas había logrado agarrar la chaqueta y saludar a Jared, quien estaba viéndolos irse con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

El viaje hasta la casa de Louis fue silencioso y tenso. Harry ignorando a Louis, con los ojos fijos al frente.   
Louis no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Era la primera vez que había visto a Harry perder su autocontrol. Siempre había tenido la corazonada de que el comportamiento carente de emociones, imperturbable de Harry era sólo una fachada, pero verlo de verdad era un asunto completamente diferente.

Una parte de él se sentía ridículamente mareado porque Harry había perdido su autocontrol debido a él. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no? ¿Cierto? Pero por otro lado, sabía que Harry no estaría feliz en absoluto por su falta de autocontrol.

Tuvo pruebas de estar en lo cierto, ya que Harry parecía más tenso y más tenso con cada minuto que pasaba.

Harry rompió el silencio sólo cuando llegaron a la casa de Louis.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó, apagando el motor. Su rostro era inescrutable nuevamente, pero su voz era fuerte y dura. Louis vaciló, inseguro de cómo manejar esto.

Jared era el amigo más cercano y primo de Harry. No quería hacer nada que pudiera dañar su amistad, pero... él tenía su egoísmo, maldita sea.  _Él lo quería_. Él quería poner a Harry celoso — malamente. Él quería hacer a Harry sentir lo que él sentía cada vez que veía a Harry con Mila. Él quería hacerlo enloquecer de celos.

"Él es muy caliente", dijo Louis. "Él es exactamente mi tipo."  _Lo siento,_ _Jared_ , se disculpó internamente y miró a Harry a los ojos. "Entonces sí, lo quiero—"

Harry se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó sus labios juntos, cerrando su mano en el pelo de Louis. Louis jadeó y trató de devolverle el beso, pero Harry no se lo permitió. El beso fue duro y cruel, una marca brutal. Era un beso creado para castigar, pero lo único que hizo fue provocar una necesidad desesperada y hambre. Gimiendo, Louis abrió los labios más, deseándolo más profundo, más — Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo—   
Harry arrancó sus labios lejos, respirando con dificultad.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo, como para sí mismo, mirándolo con avidez, la mano todavía en el pelo de Louis. Él comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo, juró por lo bajo y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos fijos al frente y cada músculo de su cuerpo tan tenso que parecía que podría romperse.

Inhalando temblorosamente, Louis se le acercó.

"Hazz—"

"No," Harry espetó. "No me toques. Por favor". Se frotó la cara. "Por favor bájate".

Louis se le quedó mirando y luego salió del coche, todavía temblando débilmente.

Vio cómo el coche aceleró fuera de la calzada y metiéndose en la calle, los neumáticos chillando. 

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Él estaba solo.

🥀

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, Mila lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla.

Él se estremeció, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

"Llegas tarde" dijo ella. "Pensé que estarías en casa antes que yo."

Harry se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al perchero. Se deslizó al suelo. Él se detuvo junto al sofá, pero no se sentó y en cambio caminó hasta la ventana.

Estaba oscuro afuera. Estaba nevando de nuevo, copos blandos y suaves revoloteando hacia el suelo en una hermosa cascada de resplandeciente blanco.

"¿Harry?" Mila dijo vacilante.

Él la oyó recoger su abrigo.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, de espaldas a ella. Sí, había algo malo. Él.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En la casa de Jared" Su mano agarró el alféizar de la ventana, y él tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para controlar la oleada de rabia. Esto era ridículo. Jared era como un hermano para él. Habían crecido juntos. Él no debería sentirse con ganas asesinarlo a causa de un beso.

"¿Él ya llegó?"  
     
"Sí", dijo.

"Está bien, ¿qué está mal?"  
     
La nieve estaba más pesada y el viento estaba levantándola.

"¿Harry?"

"Yo no te dije algo, dijo con voz apagada. He estado pasando el rato con Louis"

La respiración de ella se le enganchó en la garganta.

Hubo un largo silencio. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el débil aullido del viento en el exterior.

"Está bien", Mila dijo, con la voz temblando un poco. "¿Tú... Tú te acostaste con él?"

El agarre de Harry en el alféizar de la ventana se volvió más apretado.

"No."

Otro largo silencio.

"¿Tú querías?"

Una rama pelada golpeó contra la ventana.

El silencio se prolongó.

Su dura, amarga carcajada cortó a través de la habitación. "Tú ni siquiera puedes negarlo. ¡Mírame, maldita sea!"  
    
Harry se dio la vuelta.

Ella se paró en medio de la sala, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Una temblorosa horrible sonrisa torcía sus labios. "¿Es así? ¿Vas a dejarme por él?"

Las cejas de Harry fruncidas. "¿Por qué estás incluso preguntándome eso? Tú no deberías darme una elección. No puedes estar bien con esto."

Mila se rió de nuevo, el sonido discordante y abrasivo. "Oh, definitivamente no estoy bien con esto. Pero — pero tú eres mío, no suyo. ¡No se suponía que fuera de esta manera! ¡No puedo simplemente entregarte a él! ¡No lo haré!" Ella se acercó, agarró su mano y la apretó. "Tú no me engañaste. No me importa si lo deseas. Tú no engañas. Podemos — podemos superarlo — Te voy a dar otra oportunidad  y nosotros —"

"Basta, Mila", dijo Harry, bilis subiéndole a la garganta. Ella se veías casi histérica. Parecía como... Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. "¿No tienes ningún respeto por ti misma? Te mereces algo mejor. Yo soy el cabrón aquí. Tú no me tienes que dar una segunda oportunidad. No va a cambiar nada."

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Pero tú no me engañaste", susurró.

Harry la miró a los ojos. "Le di un beso."

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró antes de abrirla de nuevo. "No me importa. No tuviste sexo con él. No fuiste infiel."

Harry vaciló. No quería hacerle daño, pero ella se aferraba a cualquier cosa. "Tal vez no físicamente", dijo, forzando las palabras. "Pero lo hice cada vez que lo miraba. Cada vez que no podía apartar la vista de él."

Mila tragó.

Él le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. "Mereces algo mejor. Te mereces a un hombre que entre a la habitación en que estés y no vea a nadie más que a ti. No puedo ser ese hombre, pero está allá afuera. Lo encontrarás. Sé que lo harás."

Ella lo miró por un largo momento antes de que esquivara sus ojos y ceño. "Oh, Cállate. ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso cuando me estás dejando? ¡Si me estás botando, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarme que te odie! Mi próximo novio probablemente tendrá al menos cinco defectos horribles en comparación contigo."

Harry le dio un beso en la frente. "Tal vez sea una cosa buena. Y yo no soy perfecto. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, de hecho."

Mila resopló. "¿Tú? Por favor. Eres la definición de perfección."

Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. "Si piensas eso, amabas a un hombre que no existe."

Ella lo miró solemnemente antes de asentir. "Tal vez. Tal vez yo nunca te conocí." Ella rió sin humor. "Tal vez si yo te hubiera conocido mejor, podría haber evitado que te enamoraras de él."  
    
Harry tomó una inspiración. "Yo no he dicho que lo ame", dijo lacónicamente, dándose la vuelta. 

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no lo amo", le espetó. "No es amor."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Harry miró por la ventana, observando la nieve caer. Pensó en los copos de nieve derritiéndose en la piel acalorada de Louis hace unas horas. Pensó en cómo se veía y cómo él no podía apartar la mirada.

"Obsesión", Susurró, apenas audible.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras ayudaba a Mila a sacar sus cosas, miraba la cara de Mila y trataba de sentir el amor tranquilo que solía sentir por ella. Pero no había nada — todo aniquilado por esta cosa comiéndoselo desde su interior.

Un taxi frenó y se detuvo frente a ellos. Mila se lo quedó viendo.

"Envía el resto de mis cosas a la casa de mis padres" Sus ojos brillaban mientras ella lo miraba, pero le dio una sonrisa confiada. "Yo todavía espero recibir el vestido rojo para mi cumpleaños, ¿lo entiendes?"  
    
"Lo hago" él dijo, y la observó caminar hacia el taxi.

Mientras que el taxi se alejaba, Harry puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se quedó quieto, dejando que los fríos copos de nieve aterrizaran en su cara y se derritieran. Había una leve sensación de pesar en la boca de su estómago, pero Harry sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Mila se merecía algo mejor. Y quedarse juntos no era una opción.

Porque era obvio ahora, que él no era confiable.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, recordando lo cerca que había estado de tomar a Louis allí mismo, en el coche. Era un maldito milagro que hubiera logrado apartarse a sí mismo y alejarse.

Mirando hacia atrás, había sido tonto pensar que podría ser amigo de Louis. Un hombre no se siente frustrado e inquieto si no ve a su amigo por unas pocas semanas, pero en ese momento, Harry no podía poner un nombre a la extraña inquietud bajo su piel — o no quería.  

Entonces vio a Louis en la escuela de Mila.

Entonces él tenía que volverlo a ver.

Las últimas semanas habían sido un desastre. Se había dicho a sí mismo que podría mantenerse alejado de Louis, pero terminó buscándolo utilizando algunas excusas verdaderamente ridículas. Él se había dicho a sí mismo que no tocaría a Louis ahora que eran sólo amigos, pero se encontró a sí mismo acariciándolo en múltiples ocasiones — tocando, acariciando su piel, poniendo un brazo posesivo a su alrededor, tirando de él más cerca. Era como si no pudiera controlar a su cuerpo en absoluto.

Y él no podía controlar su mente, tampoco. Cuando veían películas juntos, él pasaba la mitad del tiempo imaginándose empujar a Louis plano sobre su espalda, trepando sobre él y excitándose con él hasta que su polla estuviera dolorida y Louis sonrojado y cubierto con su semen.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo a su polla contraerse sólo de pensar en ello. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de control antes. Nunca. Era más que un poco inquietante. Y no era normal que una sonrisa del chico pudiera hacer que su boca se le secara, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y su polla se endureciera, como si él fuera un adolescente de nuevo. Odiaba su absoluta falta de autocontrol en torno a Louis.

Esta... obsesión se le estaba yendo de las manos. Nada bueno podía salir de la misma. Esto ya lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era: un posesivo, irrazonable hombre celoso. No tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. No era su asunto si Louis quería a Jared y lo besaba. Y sin embargo, su sangre estaba hirviendo de celos, rabia y miedo a la vez, asándolo desde su interior hacia fuera. Por supuesto que Louis se sentía atraído por Jared. Su primo era básicamente una versión mejorada de él mismo. Jared era todo lo que Harry se esforzaba por ser: calmado, controlado y confiable. Jared tenía su vida resuelta. Jared nunca perdió la compostura. Jared no dejó que sus instintos primitivos se hicieran cargo.  

Su teléfono celular sonó.

Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo. Su rostro se endureció cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. Pero respondió.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Y aquí estaba yo esperando que te hubieras calmado" dijo Jared.

"Estoy perfectamente en calma."

Jared dejó escapar una risita incrédula. "Vente de nuevo, entonces. Creo que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas."

🥀

Cuando Jared abrió la puerta, no hubo abrazos y sonrisas en esta ocasión.

Harry miraba al rostro de su primo y no podía invocar siquiera un atisbo de afecto hacia él. Todo lo que podía ver era al hombre que había tenido su lengua en la boca de Louis.

 _Sí, lo quiero_. Recordando las palabras de Louis, sintió sus manos apretarse en puños a sus costados, su respiración irregular y ruidosa incluso para sus propios oídos. La ira burbujeaba en sus entrañas, mezclada con una dosis de miedo y resentimiento. Él amaba a su primo. No debería estar sintiendo esto. Él no debería sentir la casi irresistible necesidad de empujar a Jared contra la pared y golpearlo duro, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que su cara fuera un caos sangriento.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Jared retrocedió un paso y lo miró con recelo. "Vamos, pasa"

La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, la chimenea como la única fuente de luz en la sala de estar.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó en una de las sillas antes de  hundirse en el sillón junto a la chimenea.   
Jared mirándolo, caminó hacia el mini—bar y agarró unas cuantas cervezas.

"Entonces", Jared dijo, lanzándole una lata. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió su cerveza. "Acerca del niño bonito que trajiste aquí."

Harry se puso rígido, pero no dijo nada. No confiaba en sí mismo para no decir algo que lamentaría más tarde.

"Relájate," Jared dijo, mirándolo. "Yo no quiero a tu Louis." Él se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, si aterrizara en mi regazo, desnudo, no voy a  decir que no — él es ridículamente atractivo, y yo no estoy muerto. Pero yo no lo quiero."

Parte de la tensión se drenó del cuerpo de Harry.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo tocaste?"

Jared tomó un sorbo de cerveza. "Yo estaba curioso por cómo reaccionarías. Tú estabas acariciándolo todo el tiempo, así que pensé que te molestaría si lo tocaba. Pero tu reacción superó todas mis expectativas."  
    
"Si me quieres estudiar como a una rata de laboratorio, mantén a Louis fuera de esto, y mantén tu lengua fuera de su boca, carajo."

Jared lo miró con solemnidad. "Pensaba que tenías novia"

Harry miró abajo a su cerveza, viendo el reflejo de la luz del fuego en la lata. Lo hacía. "Ya no más."  
    
Silencio.

"Es un poco extraño", dijo Jared, su tono cuidadoso. "Tú relación parecía estar bien hace sólo algunos meses. Pensé que no te interesaban los tipos en absoluto."

Harry abrió la cerveza y tomó un gran trago. "No lo hacían. Hasta que Mila invitó a Louis para un trío."  Harry miró a la chimenea, viendo las llamas amarillas bailar en un patrón ardiente. Ahora se sentía como si todo hubiera sucedido en otra vida, no hace dos meses. "Él me irritaba." Se rió sin humor. "No estoy seguro de cómo pasé de estar irritado a querer tener mi polla dentro de él."

Miró a Jared, calibrando su reacción.

La expresión de su primo estaba en calma y sin sorprenderse. Esa era la cosa sobre Jared: él siempre estaba compuesto y con la cabeza fría. A veces Harry lo envidiaba, porque a menudo se sentía como una bomba de tiempo programada para explotar.

"Por la forma en que lo mirabas hoy, no se trata sólo de sexo, ¿verdad?" Jared murmuró, bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Yo no lo amo", Harry dijo lacónicamente.

"Yo no dije que lo hicieras", Jared dijo, levantando las cejas. "Pero por curiosidad — ¿por qué crees que no lo amas?"

Suspirando, Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Porque no lo hago. Esto — no es amor. El amor no se supone que sea como esto."

"¿Cómo qué?"  
    
Harry encontró sus ojos y dijo con tranquilidad, "Cuando te vi besándolo, quería arrancarte miembro por miembro. No estoy exagerando." Al ver la expresión de Jared, dejó escapar una risa áspera. "Sí. No me importaba que fueras mi amigo más cercano y mi primo. Esta cosa... me despojó de todo control. Me sentí como — como un tipo posesivo. Como que él es mío. Y nadie más que yo lo puede tocar. Ves, es obsesión, no amor."

Jared lo estudió con una expresión contemplativa. "Tú nunca quisiste a nadie lo suficiente como para estar verdaderamente celoso. Nunca te importó lo suficiente. Nunca estuviste lo suficientemente necesitado. Es por eso que crees que no es normal sentir así." Él se rió, con algo de dolor intermitente a través de sus facciones antes de que lo ocultara detrás de una expresión neutra. "Es bastante normal, confía en mí. Y no implica necesariamente que no sea amor. Si piensas que no es amor, tal vez nunca amaste antes."

"Amaba a Mila", Harry dijo entre dientes.

"¿Lo hacías?" dijo Jared en voz baja. "Yo no estoy seguro de que lo hicieras."

Harry se tensó. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Jared miró su cerveza antes de volver a mirarlo a él. "No he dicho nada antes, pero siempre pensé todas tus relaciones eran un poco superficiales — No, ¡escúchame! Sí, todas ellas fueron bastante largas y serias, y todas ellas fueron... agradables y constantes. No parecían que te hicieran sentir demasiado nada. Nunca estuviste celoso. Nunca estuviste enojado. Nunca te importó lo suficiente." Él sostuvo la mirada de Harry. "Pero eso es lo que querías, ¿no?"

Endureciendo la mandíbula, Harry lo acribilló con la mirada. "No me gusta lo que estás implicando, Jared. Y estás equivocado."

"Tal vez," Jared reconoció. "Tal vez sí amaste a tus novias. Pero tu reacción a los celos por Louis dice mucho. Crees que no es normal. No quieres sentirlo. Crees que cualquier cosa tan intensa y fea no puede ser amor." Jared miró a su cerveza, una extraña sonrisa torcida en sus labios. "Estás equivocado. Y reprimir las emociones no es saludable, Harry."

Harry apretó los labios. "¿Cómo haces eso, Jared? Nada te desconcierta. Tienes una respuesta para todo."

Alguna emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Jared. "No hay necesidad de ese tono. No tengo una respuesta para todo. Lejos de eso. Sólo digo que a veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente guionado. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante. Y a veces duele."

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, escucharon el ruido de pasos.

Un joven semidesnudo bajo por las escaleras, bostezando y estirándose. Él tenía rasgos ligeramente exóticos y el pelo rubio oscuro. Ojos verde esmeralda parpadearon hacia Harry sin demasiado interés, antes de que el chico caminara hasta el sofá y se dejara caer sobre su vientre, poniendo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Jared. "Me duele el cuello", dijo con un ligero acento francés.

Harry alzó las cejas ligeramente, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Él no tenía idea de que Jared estuviera viendo a alguien. Jared le había dicho que no estaba viendo nadie.

Miró arriba hacia Jared y dio un respingo.

La indulgente, sufriente sonrisa que estaba en boca de Jared transformó completamente toda su cara. Sus ojos eran cálidos, con una expresión llena de adoración al desnudo. Hizo a Harry sentirse claramente incómodo. Se sintió como si estuviera viendo algo muy íntimo. Algo que no debería ver. 

"Te dije que te apegaras al programa de entrenamiento",  Jared dijo severamente, su voz en desacuerdo con la expresión de su cara. Pero entonces, de nuevo, el chico no podía ver su cara. "Y estás siendo grosero, Gabriel. Estás ignorando a mi invitado."

"Quiero un masaje", dijo Gabriel. "Y él no es tu invitado. Apuesto a que es de tu familia. Parece una versión pálida de ti —"

"Eso me ofende", Harry dijo secamente. "Soy el Styles más guapo que nunca hayas conocido."

Gabriel volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada crítica.

"Hmm," dijo pensativamente. "No. Tus manos están lejos de ser tan buenas. Puedo decirlo. Jared, vamos. Recuerda que estoy herido". 

Jared rodó los ojos, pero empezó a masajear el cuello del chico. "Te esguinzaste el tobillo, no el cuello. Harry, permíteme presentarte a Gabriel Duval, el deportista más mimado en el mundo."

Harry ocultó su sorpresa. Había oído hablar del chico francés herido que Jared estaba cuidando desde hace años, pero él no tenía idea de que estuvieran viéndose. "Jugador de fútbol americano, ¿no?"

"Jugador de Fútbol," Gabriel lo corrigió antes de sonreír felizmente. "Mmm, allí mismo,  _siii_."

"Tu cuello está rígido," Jared dijo, en un tono de regaño suave. "¿Qué estuviste haciendo para ponerlo así?"

"Ah, él está aquí,"  dijo una voz femenina.

Una hermosa joven estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, las manos en las caderas de su pijama. Ella estaba dirigiendo a Gabriel una mirada poco sorprendida. "Honestamente, Gabe. No actúes como un bebé."

"Ella está siendo grosera con tu invitado, también", Gabriel dijo, sin abrir los ojos. "¿Por qué soy yo el único en ser regañado por eso?"  
    
La chica se sonrojó y dio a Harry una sonrisa de disculpa. "Soy Claire, la novia de Gabriel"

Harry la miró. Luego miró a Jared, cuya expresión era insulsa.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Harry tardíamente, volviéndose hacia la muchacha. "Harry Styles, primo de Jared"

Ella le dio una sonrisa distraída y dijo con firmeza, "Gabriel DuVal, deja de molestar a Jared y levántate. Ya estamos imponiéndonos en sus vacaciones —"

"No lo están," Jared dijo, dando a Claire una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. "Pero terminamos ya—" 

"No," dijo Gabriel.

"— así que te lo puedes llevar",  Jared continuó, como si no lo hubiera oído.

Suspirando, Gabriel se sentó. "Te odio", le dijo a Jared antes de darle un besito en la mejilla. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches", Jared dijo, apartando la mirada.

Ni Jared ni Harry miraron a la pareja irse.

Mirando el rostro estoico de su primo, Harry no sabía qué decir.

"Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?" dijo finalmente.

Apretando la mandíbula, Jared negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?" Harry rió con dureza. "Me dices que no reprima las emociones, pero tú—"

"Es diferente", Jared espetó.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía a su primo enojado.

"¿Cómo es tan diferente?"  

Jared se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mini—bar para servirse un vaso de whisky. Se lo bebió en un par de tragos grandes. "Porque no tiene sentido. Él es hétero. No como tú. Él es verdaderamente heterosexual. Lo conozco completamente. Él es realmente heterosexual.  _No—puedes_ _—engancharte_ _—con—un—tipo—hétero_. Él está enamorado de su novia. Van bastante en serio. Si le dijera, simplemente haría que todo se vuelva incómodo, nada más."

Harry veía su espalda, rígida. "Él no parece indiferente. Es muy cariñoso —"

"Él es Francés", Jared dijo inexpresivamente. "Y no, no es indiferente. Él me ama. Quizás incluso demasiado. Pero no de ese modo."

"¿Cómo sabes qué—"

Déjalo. Por favor. He estado lidiando con esto por años."

"Seguro que lo has hecho", pensó Harry, recordando la expresión del rostro de Jared mientras miraba al chico francés. "¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas? Renuncia a tu trabajo y vuelve a casa."

Jared se rió, un sonido breve, tosco.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por la misma razón que tu madre no puede dejar a tu padre. Él es mi todo." Jared se giró para mirar a Harry, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. "Sé que desprecias a tu madre por eso. ¿Crees que yo soy débil y patético, también?"

Harry miró a su primo mayor — el primo al que había mirado hacia arriba cuando eran niños — y no sabía qué decir. "Tú no puedes simplemente quedarte y verlo con otra persona. Esto te va a romper."

Jared cogió la botella de whisky y se la llevó a los labios. Lo sé, dijo y tomó un gran trago. Sus ojos se veían aburridos y cansados. Hoy su novia me pidió que la examinara. Al parecer, están buscando un bebé."

Harry respiró hondo. "¿Está ella...?" 

"No. No aun." Jared tomó otro trago. "Pero va a suceder algún día. Y algún día, voy a ser el padrino de su boda y tal vez el padrino de sus hijos, y—" Jared se interrumpió mientras su voz se volvía más densa. Se dio la vuelta. "Tal vez soy débil. Tal vez soy un idiota por quedarse sólo porque él me necesita. Tal vez sea poco saludable vivir con migajas de afecto y permitir que una persona se vuelva el centro de mi vida. Tal vez."

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Jared se quedó mirando el crepitar del fuego y Harry mirándolo a él.

"Si quieres mi consejo", Jared dijo, todavía sin mirarlo. Su voz era áspera y cortante. "Mi consejo para ti: manda a la mierda a cualquier problema que tengas. No sobre analices. Obsesión, amor — no importa cómo lo llames. Solo son palabras. Si lo miras y piensas  _esto es mío_  eso es todo. Agárralo si puedes. Ojalá yo pudiera."

Harry se le acercó y palmeó el hombro de Jared. "Lo siento."  
    
Los músculos de Jared se tensaron bajo su mano.

"Sí", dijo, su voz átona. "Yo también."

🥀

Las palabras de Jared todavía resonaban en sus oídos cuando Harry dejó la casa de su primo y se metió en su auto.

Se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, se pasó una mano por la cara. 

 _A veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente_ _guionado_ _. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante, y a veces duele._

Pensó en la postura abatida de Jared y su sonrisa forzada. Pensó en la forma en que Jared miraba a ese chico francés. Entonces pensó en Mila, y sus otras ex novias. Todas ellas eran hermosas y agradables, pero si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, no había sentido con ellas ni una pizca de lo que sintió con Louis — y no se refería sólo al sexo. Él no había sentido la irresistible urgencia de tocar, de besar, de atraer más cerca, de estar con ellas. Nunca había tenido problemas para apartar la vista cuando sonreían. Él nunca se había sentido impaciente por verlas. Todo —sus reacciones y emociones— habían sido controladas. Previsibles. Superficiales. Y a él le había gustado de esa manera. A él le había gustado.

Harry se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del pasajero repentinamente se abrió y alguien entró.   
El chico francés. Gabriel. Ni siquiera llevaba una chaqueta y estaba cubierto de nieve. Él miraba fijamente a Harry.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Jared está bebiendo, y él nunca bebe. ¡Sea lo que sea que hiciste, vuelve atrás y arréglalo!"

Observándolo, Harry se dio cuenta de que el tipo no era tan joven como él había pensado. Podría tener la misma edad que Louis. Había algo en las líneas de su boca que le daban un aspecto vulnerable e inocente.

Pero ahora que Harry estaba viendo la expresión severa en el rostro del chico, era obvio lo equivocada que estuvo su primera impresión. Algo le decía que este tipo estaba lejos de ser inocente y vulnerable.

"¿Yo?" dijo Harry. "Si alguien debería hacerlo, yo sería quien debería hacer esa pregunta". Maldita sea. No debería haber dicho eso. Jared no quería que Gabriel lo supiera.

Pero no había ni rastro de confusión en el rostro de Gabriel. Gabriel desvió su mirada. 

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. Él evaluó al tipo.

"¿Lo sabes?", dijo, mientras la comprensión clavaba en él. "Lo sabes, ¿No es así?"

Gabriel asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.

"Si lo sabes, entonces déjalo ir". 

"No es tan sencillo", Gabriel dijo llanamente.

"Es bastante sencillo. Él te ama, y tú lo sabes y aun así le haces verte con tu novia. ¿No das una mierda por él en absoluto?"

"Tú no lo entiendes"

"No, no lo hago", Harry dijo, con voz dura. "Le diré a Jared que tú lo sabes."

Gabriel lo agarró del brazo. "No te atrevas", gruñó, los ojos verdes brillantes. Su expresión se transformó por completo, algo cruel y feo acechando en su mirada. "Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a hablarte de nuevo, ¿Entendido? Puedo hacer eso. Si tiene que elegir, él siempre me escogerá a mí, no a su primo. Él es mío"

Harry lo miró. Las apariencias podían ser engañosas, sin duda. ¿Un chico lindo e inocente? Claro. "¿Él sabe que pedazo de egoísta de mierda eres?"  
     
Gabriel se echó a reír, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. "Jared me conoce mejor que nadie. Él ha visto mi peor parte." Algo como maravilla o tal vez vergüenza apareció en su rostro. "No soy una muy buena persona, pero él me ama de todos modos. Yo no voy a renunciar a él. Nunca."

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. ¿No ves lo cruel que es esto? ¿No te importa? Lo estás quebrando."

Con su mandíbula tensándose, Gabriel bajó la mirada.

"Lo sé", susurró con voz ronca. "Yo odio lastimarlo, pero yo solo — no puedo dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Él es... le debo mi carrera. Le debo todo lo que soy ahora". Se dio la vuelta para mirar fuera por la ventana. "Pasé de ser un pobre don nadie de un orfanato, a un futbolista estrella que gana doscientas mil libras a la semana. Tengo todo lo que he soñado siempre. No debería necesitarlo más." Hizo una pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de resentimiento. "Pero lo hago. Y odio esto — esta dependencia emocional y el deseo constante de tener su atención y aprobación. Yo nunca dependí emocionalmente de nadie antes de él — Yo nunca tuve a nadie de quien depender. Odio todas estas emociones, odio estar asustado de que él se cansará de mí y se irá, ¿sabes?" Gabriel sonrió torcidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende."

"Yo lo entiendo", dijo Harry. "Mejor de lo que crees"

Gabriel le lanzó una mirada escéptica. "¿De verdad? ¿Tú te sientes así, también?"

"Bueno, no exactamente de esa manera. No estoy de ningún modo tan mal como tú."

"Gracias", dijo Gabriel. "¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? ¿Adivino que hay una mujer?"

"Un hombre", dijo Harry. Por alguna razón, era fácil hablar de ello con Gabriel. Probablemente, porque este chico estaba mucho más jodido de lo que él estaba.

"Huh," Gabriel dijo y murmuró algo que sonó como  _debe venir de familia. "_ Entonces ¿qué pasa con el chico? ¿Él no te quiere también?" Gabriel frunció el ceño. "Aunque es poco probable si él es gay."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Gabriel soltó una carcajada. "¿No tienes un espejo? Eres muy parecido a Jared, y Jared es muy apuesto. Casi todo el mundo en nuestro club está enamorado de él."

"Pero tú no."

"De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con ese tipo?" dijo Gabriel.

"Yo lo quiero."

"Eh, Y eso es un problema... ¿por qué?"

Harry miró por el parabrisas, viendo a través de la pesada nevada. 

"Espera, cuando tú dices  _lo quiero_  ¿te refieres a que quieres agarrarlo de la mano y besuquearlo hasta morir o te refieres a —"

"Me refiero a todo."  Harry pensó en el rostro de Louis, sus labios rojos y esa maldita sonrisa, la curva de su cuello, sus pequeños pezones oscuros, sus muslos, sus piernas fuertes envueltas alrededor suyo, su estrechez, su calor, sus oscuros ojos azules —

Harry sonrió autocensurándose, sintiendo una contracción en su polla. "Y yo me refiero a todo. Desde mirarlo atontado, hasta querer frotar mi corrida en su piel y hacerlo apestar a mí por dentro y por fuera."

"Um," dijo Gabriel. "Demasiada información, compañero."

Harry lo miró. "Tú te das cuenta de que Jared probablemente tenga pensamientos menos que puros cuando te mira, ¿no?"

Gabriel se sonrojó y se removió, mordiéndose el labio. "Trato de no pensar en ello."

"Deberías", Harry dijo, su voz con más fuerza. "Él no es el padre que nunca tuviste. Él no es tu hermano mayor. Él no es un monje. Él es un hombre saludable en su mejor momento. Si lo amas tanto como afirmas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir."

Los brillantes ojos de Gabriel inmediatamente embotados.  _"No puedo"_    
    
Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás ni un poco interesado en los chicos? Yo solía pensar que era completamente heterosexual." 

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. "Los hombres no me hacen sentir nada." Miró sus dedos y dijo con voz ronca, "Me alegro de no ser gay ¿sabes? Si estoy así de necesitado y dependiente cuando no lo deseo físicamente, yo ni siquiera quiero pensar lo pegajosamente devastado que estaría si yo lo quisiera de esa forma. Yo probablemente no lo dejaría salir de mi lado."

Miró a Harry de nuevo, sus ojos verdes amplios y suplicantes. Él parecía un chico vulnerable e inocente de nuevo. "No le digas que lo sé. Por favor."

Harry apretó los labios, pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Gracias." Gabriel puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo. "¿Sabes? cuando tenía dieciséis, me lastimé la columna vertebral. Todo el mundo pensó que era una lesión mata—carreras. Estaba asustado como el infierno. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los médicos tenían razón y no podía volver a caminar de nuevo? Así que seguí evitándolo — si yo no intentaba caminar, no me podía caer después de todo".  Una suave sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. "Pero Jared — él era mi fisioterapeuta en ese momento — él me dijo que si no lo intentaba, no podía no caerme, tampoco. Así que lo intenté. Y ahora soy el mejor delantero del mundo."

"Y el más humilde también," dijo Harry con un resoplido, encendiendo el limpiaparabrisas para despejar la nieve. "Gracias, entendí la moraleja de la historia, pero es innecesaria. Yo ya no me engaño más." Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Yo no puedo mantenerme alejado de él."

Gabriel asintió sin sonreír. "Sí," dijo con voz ronca, abriendo la puerta. "Lo entiendo. Buena suerte."

"Tú también", dijo Harry y encendió el motor. "No rompas el corazón de mi primo"

La respuesta de Gabriel se perdió entre el aullido del viento y los remolinos de nieve. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

🥀

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta conocida y levantó la mano para golpearla pero se detuvo.

Cristo, esto era una locura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esta hora? Lo más racional sería esperar hasta mañana, en lugar de aparecer a la una de la madrugada como un adicto que necesitaba una dosis — lo que no estaba lejos de la verdad. Louis y su abuela estarían dormidos de seguro, y Louis estaría probablemente enojado con él, por casi patearlo fuera del coche después de primero haberlo besado. Por no hablar de que Louis no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera que sean algo más que amigos. Louis no sostenía relaciones. Y Louis había dicho que quería a Jared.

Harry apretó los dientes. No. No había imaginado el hambre y la necesidad en los besos de Louis, no había imaginado a Louis apoyándose en su toque. Esta cosa — esta atracción sin esperanza — no podía ser unilateral. No sabía lo que él haría si fuera unilateral. Nada bueno. Harry tenía una punzante sospecha de que no lo tomaría bien si Louis le decía que no estaba interesado. La sola idea lo puso inquieto y ansioso. No quería estar en la situación de Jared. A diferencia de su primo, Harry no creía que él fuera capaz de ver a Louis con otra persona. Su autocontrol no era lo suficientemente bueno como para eso.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados con fuerza a los lados, Harry los forzó a relajarse. Mierda. Quizás reprimir y evitar las emociones durante años realmente había sido una mala idea: él no sabía cómo lidiar con esto en absoluto. Louis algunas veces bromeando le llamó  _espeluznante_. Harry tenía el mal presentimiento de que podría no estar muy lejos de la verdad. Se sentía como una canilla con la llave rota: una vez abierta, no podía ser cerrada de nuevo. Tenía el potencial para convertirse en un acosador espeluznante si Louis lo rechazaba. Jesús.

Mejor que Louis no lo rechazara.

Apoyándose en la pared, Harry sacó su celular y llamó a Louis.

Tuvo que esperar un rato largo hasta que Louis respondió.

"¿Huh?" Murmuró, su voz somnolienta y no del todo despierto. Sus ojos estarían probablemente aun cerrados. "¿Quién eres y por qué coño estás llamando en medio de la noche?"  
    
"¿Realmente quieres a Jared?"

Silencio.

"¿Hazz?" Se oyó el ruido de los muelles del colchón.   
Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, imaginando a Louis en la cama, con su piel cálida, el pelo alborotado por el sueño, los ojos soñolientos y los labios un poco hinchados— "¿Harry?"

"¿Realmente lo quieres?" dijo, su voz más dura de lo que pretendía. No pudo evitarlo.

Otro silencio.

"¿Estás celoso?" dijo C Louis, un poco inseguro.

Harry respiró profundo.

Louis dejó escapar una risa ahogada. "Mierda, esto realmente está jodiendo mi cabeza."

Harry pensó que era algo justo, teniendo en cuenta que Louis había arruinado completamente su ordenada, racional vida. "¿Quieres a Jared?"  
    
Louis suspiró. "¿Alguien te dijo que eres como un perro con un hueso? No, no quiero a Jared. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Y por qué me estás llamando a esta hora?"

"Ven afuera."

"¿Qué?"

"Ven afuera. Estoy aquí, fuera."

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Estás diciéndome enserio que estas fuera de mi casa a la una de la mañana?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo estaba en el vecindario", dijo Harry.

"Y decidiste venir a visitar a un amigo, ¿eh?"  
     
"Algo así."

"Espeluznante", Louis murmuró suavemente y colgó.   
Un minuto después, oyó el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic desde el interior, y el cuerpo de Harry se tensó.

La puerta se abrió y Louis salió y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Llevaba solamente un par de boxers negros. Louis se sonrojó.

"Las tablas del suelo son algo ruidosas", dijo, más bien defensivamente, frotándose los ojos. "Yo tenía miedo de que la abuela se despertara si me movía demasiado alrededor. Ella es de sueño ligero."

"Yo no dije nada", Harry dijo, sin saber dónde mirar, sus dedos deseosos de tocar por todas partes. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que los pezones de Louis estaban erectos, antes de que él se diera cuenta de cuál era la razón más probable para ello. 

"Tienes frío" Harry se quitó el abrigo y envolvió con el los hombros de Louis.

Louis le dio una mirada extraña. "Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Él preguntó, acomodando un poco el abrigo.

Harry intentó no mirarlo fijamente. Ver a Louis con su ropa le hizo sentir cosas extrañas en su interior. Y en su polla.

"¿Harry?"

Harry desvió la mirada de la tela oscura de su abrigo contra la piel de Louis, pero ahora sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo por la cara  soñolienta y enrojecida, el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos suaves. Cristo. Su corazón corría una carrera, como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, el calor acumulándose en su estómago y deslizándose a través de su piel. Él no podía pensar.

"Quería hablar contigo", dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

"¿Sobre qué?"

Harry apoyó las manos en la puerta detrás de Louis, efectivamente atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, mirando en los ojos color azul.

Los labios de Louis se separaron.

"¿Hazz? ¿Qué estás—?"

"Desearía haberme negado cuando Mila sugirió hacer un trío", dijo Harry con voz ronca. "Desearía no haber conocido nunca este sentimiento. No es lindo. Es feo. Y aterrador."

Louis tragó. "¿Hazz? ¿Estás borracho o algo?"

Harry sonrió torcidamente, mirando la manzana de Adán de Louis subir y bajar. "Ojalá."

Bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra la piel pálida del cuello de Louis. Louis se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo temblando por la tensión, como una flecha a punto de ser lanzada de un arco. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que él estaba temblando también, pero se las arregló para no tironear a Louis contra sí. De hecho, sus cuerpos no se estaban tocando en absoluto — a excepción de sus labios apenas rozando el cuello de Louis.

Louis gimió, el sonido bajo y apenas audible, y Harry finalmente hundió sus dientes en la carne y chupó con fuerza, con ganas de dejar una marca para que todos vean.

Él dejó un rastro de besos con la boca abierta, subiendo hasta que se encontró con ese punto exacto, debajo de la mandíbula de Louis, que lo hacía estremecer. Él chupó con fuerza, casi delirante por el deseo. "¿Qué diablos me hiciste?" susurró, lamiendo allí.

Jadeando, Louis lo agarró del pelo y tiró alejándolo. Él no se veía mejor de como Harry se sentía: sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era dificultosa. Pero él dijo, "Espera, no podemos — mierda,  _yo quiero_  hacerlo — pero no debemos. Tú tienes una novia—"

"Ya no más. Acabamos de separarnos." Viendo la mirada con los ojos totalmente abiertos de Louis, Harry agregó con una sonrisa triste, "Sé que lo más decente sería esperar, pero... no puedo esperar." Se inclinó de nuevo y besó la comisura de la boca de Louis antes de presionar sus mejillas juntas. Aspiró su aroma con codicia.  "En serio, ¿qué me hiciste?" Había una gran cantidad de resentimiento en su voz, y él no podía ocultarla.

Enterrando los dedos en el pelo de Harry, Louis le apartó un poco para que se miraran el uno al otro. "No hay nada malo contigo, tonto", dijo Louis, con los ojos sonriendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza. Tengo algunas — algunas ideas realmente espeluznantes que me aterran incluso a mí. Enloquecerías si te contara."

Louis sonrió, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry.

"Pruébame. No te preocupes, siempre supe que eras raro."

Harry se echó a reír. "¿No te tomas nada en serio?"  
    
Louis con hoyuelos en él. "Nop, pero tú lo amas totalmente."   
Harry miró su sonrisa, tratando de controlar la oleada de necesidad que nada tenía que ver con su polla. "Quizás lo hago."

La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció, sus ojos bonitos se pusieron serios. "¿Hazz?"

Harry se inclinó de nuevo y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Louis. "Te quiero", dijo lacónicamente. "Di que sí."

El cuerpo de Louis se puso rígido. Él susurró: "¿A qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Sexo?"

Harry aspiró inestablemente, presionando su frente contra la de Louis. "Por supuesto que quiero sexo", él dijo en un susurro ronco. Él aferró las caderas de Louis duro, cavando sus dedos en las redondas nalgas. "Quiero follarte. Quiero besarte y tocarte por todas partes. Quiero sentir que te corres con mí polla." Los labios de Louis temblaban a una pulgada de distancia de los suyos. Harry apenas podía contenerse de besarlos. "Nunca quise tanto a nadie, y eso me aterra, pero solamente sexo nunca sería suficiente para mí. Yo sé que tú no mantienes relaciones, pero yo no tengo relaciones ocasionales." Sintió a sus labios torcerse. "Y esto... no hay nada ocasional acerca de esto. Así que si dices que sí, obtendrás el paquete completo, sea que lo quieras o no."

Se apartó un poco para ver mejor a Louis.

Los ojos de Louis estaban muy abiertos y extrañamente vulnerables antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa dividiera su cara. "¿Está hacer cucharita incluido en el paquete completo?" Preguntó, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Harry. "Soy muy parcial sobre cucharear."

Harry sintió a su corazón latir más rápido. En ese momento, mirando la sonrisa de Louis, pensó que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. "Oferta especial, solamente para ti."

"El paquete completo, por favor"

La respiración de Harry enganchada. Su agarre en las caderas de Louis más apretado. "¿Estás seguro? Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí."

Las manos de Louis se movieron a su cuello y lo jaló más cerca, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron de nuevo y sus respiraciones se mesclaban. "Tal vez no quiera hacerlo."

Y Harry se rompió y lo besó, empujándolo contra la puerta con su cuerpo, chupando y mordiendo los labios coloridos con tal hambre que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Dios, por fin.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, recordó el beso que empezó todo hace dos meses. El círculo cerrado. El mismo lugar, la misma persona, pero el deseo que sentía había cambiado a algo más personal, algo más intenso.

Algo aterrador.

A la mierda. 

Harry acunó el rostro de Louis con sus manos y lo besó más duro, sin preocuparse.

 _Si lo miras y piensas "esto es mío", eso es todo._ _Agárralo_ _si puedes._

Y así lo hizo.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
